


In the Key of D

by Ayyynojam (orphan_account)



Series: Got7 Demonology (or, me smoking the good stuff then proceeding to vomit dirty kinks out on paper) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Daddy Kink, First Dates, Fluff, Jinyoung is a half demon, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Peach-fucking, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, also, but it gets super sweet later like, jackson is a jazz pianist, no you didnt read wrong, well i tried lol, yes im high, yes you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ayyynojam
Summary: Jackson is a struggling jazz pianist ala ryan gosling in La La Land. Jinyoung is just horny as hell.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Got7 Demonology (or, me smoking the good stuff then proceeding to vomit dirty kinks out on paper) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626787
Comments: 25
Kudos: 77





	1. The Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil smth smth for all my fellow sickos. woot woot.
> 
> [Song mood for this fic lol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNJ-teaAIHA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone please shoot me, my priorities in life are whack.

\-------------------

“Hyung. aren't you going home?”, BamBam looked over at the man who had been sitting on the edge of the small wooden stage, muttering to himself with his eyes glued on his phone. 

“Um sorry Bam but can I stay here tonight? My landlord has been hounding me for rent. And Mark hasn’t paid me shit for my gigs this month yet.”, Jackson turned to face his friend, who was wiping down glasses behind the bar, with a sheepish smile.

“Oh damn….yeah okay, no worries. I'll pass you the keys later to lock up, just make sure Mark-hyung doesn't find out.”, his friend looked on sympathetically.

“Thanks man. Seriously.”, Jackson sighed as he redirected his focus back to his phone typing, scratching his head in frustration.

BamBam merely looked over to tut at his hyung.

 _The things we do for our dreams._ He lamented. 

\-------------------

“See you tomorrow hyung!”, the man gave Jackson a small wave before grabbing his bag off the bar top and dashing towards the stairs leading up to the bar entrance. His friend disappeared before Jackson could even get up from the sofa to wave back.

He sighed, turning his head back up to face the ceiling, feeling his body sinking down into the soft, cheap purple felt that lined the couch. The cleanliness of the couch was questionable, emitting a sour odour that stung his nose. He let out a soft groan as he closed his eyes.

It had been five years since he started saving up money to open up his own jazz bar. Five fucking years and here he was still stuck in his college senior's dingy dive bar in a basement building in some seedy part of town. Every single gig here, he was forced to obey the whims and fancies of the man's music tastes instead of his own.

It wasn't that he didn't like Mark...he just didn't like Mark's taste in music. The type of music that was so banal, so inoffensively offensive. An insult to any real music intellectual. It was suffocating.

Also, Mark rarely paid him on time. And that was the bigger insult here.

The neon pink lighting on the brick wall facing him flickered intermittently, agitating Jackson even further as he slung his forearm over his eyes. Well, at least he could get some decent shut eye tonight, without the sounds of his horny neighbours screaming and moaning through the thin walls.

Or the thought of anticipating his landlord's incessant banging on his door every morning, threatening to kick him out if he still wasn't going to pay his rent for the month.

Jackson let out a frustrated sigh, shutting his eyes even tighter. Whatever it was, it could wait till tomorrow.

Not long after he finally started to doze off however, the sound of the entrance door at the street level creaking open and shut echoed through the stairwell leading down to the bar. Footsteps shuffled down the stairs almost haltingly. He snapped his eyes back open, startled momentarily before he realised that he hadn't locked up as he was supposed to. 

_ah fuck..._

"Sorry we're actually closed already." Jackson muttered aloud, sounding a little more irritated than he intended. He was just really exhausted.

Immediately feeling bad towards whoever had come in, Jackson reluctantly sat up and turned around, ready to apologize.

“Oh I'm sorry then.”, a man replied in a deep voice, one that was smooth, smoky and velvety. Like chocolate. The exquisite kind. It sounded like heaven to Jackson's ears who gaped a little, getting off the couch slowly as he stared at the equally smoky looking, velvety man who had walked into the bar.

Smoky as in smoking hot. And velvety because well, he was dressed in black slacks that were cuffed to fit the man's clearly well-toned legs perfectly and had on a velvet formal jacket that was a deep shade of navy blue. It was buttoned up, revealing only the collar and neckline of a white dress shirt. And as if he wasn't dandy enough, the man's outfit was rounded off with a crisp and neatly knotted black velvet bowtie.

Basically he looked really expensive.

_And not to mention totally daddy as fuck. jesus christ..._

Curiously, right at that thought, the stranger blinked slowly and narrowed his gaze, almost questioningly at Jackson.

“Yeah sorry.”, Jackson gulped, consciously reminding himself to close his gaping mouth and not drool over the hot stranger. Only after realising how hot the man was, did he realise that the man was also soaking wet, down to his shoes.

Jackson's attention drew to the floor where puddles of water traced the footsteps towards where the man now stood, with an intimidating air, despite the amiable expression his face wore.

"Sorry, the door was unlocked so I thought-", the man bowed politely.

“No no its fine. No worries bro. It’s my fault I forgot to lock it.”, Jackson laughed nervously, and a little more loudly than he intended. The man flashed him a charming grin in response and bowed again.

“I'll take my leave then.”, he turned swiftly to walk back out.

“You can stay.”, Jackson blurted out, before biting his lips and darting off his eyes to the side, convincing himself his offer was out of pure sympathy and not any ulterior motive he had.

“Hm?”, the stranger turned back to face Jackson, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“I-I mean at least until the rain stops.", Jackson stuttered, pointing out towards the stairs.

“Rain?”, the man blinked at Jackson as if not understanding what he meant.

“Um yeah? It’s raining isn't it? That's why you're all-”, Jackson blinked back, equally confused as he gestured towards the man's soaking wet hot bod. 

"Ah, rain. I see." The man merely responded cryptically and chuckled, without actually answering Jackson.

His lips curled up slightly as he looked at Jackson. His gaze was sharp and piercing, as if it could cut through Jackson's soul. For a moment, he had a thought. A rational one.

_Maybe don't let him stay. Something’s not-_

But almost immediately, the other part of his brain waved off the growing uneasiness. Well, the part in favour of the cloud of sexual attraction dulling any sense of self-preservation he might have had in the first place.

Jackson cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around.

"Um well. Do you need like a towel or something?”

“Thank you. That's very kind of you.”, the man's gaze was unwavering, still eyeing Jackson carefully. As if studying a specimen. Or studying the movements of a potential prey.

“Aha..er well this isn't really my place anyway I'm sort of crashing too.”, Jackson smiled disarmingly, sunny crescents forming at the corners of his eyes, totally unaware, of the man's darkening gaze. He motioned the man towards one of the armchairs facing the sofa he was lying on.

The man nodded and took a seat, taking off his wet jacket and folding it carefully to hang it off the arm rest _._

 _Mark is so going to kill me if he found out I let some random dude soak his cheap ass felt._

Jackson watched intently as the man sat down, leaning back into the backrest of the arm chair, the wet white fabric of the man’s shirt clung to his chest, its translucency revealed the man's broad chest and very very perky, pink nipples. Very, very clearly. He was most definitely not wearing an undershirt and Jackson internally thanked god for the view.

He realised that the man was staring back at Jackson, with an equally intense but unreadable gaze, all while Jackson was so clearly ogling the other. He blushed and turned around to scramble off towards the employee room, hoping the other man didn't notice it.

But of course the man did, chuckling at Jackson who scurried off bashfully.

Jackson emerged from the room not long after, with a small towel and a mug of warm water, waving it at the man with an awkward grin. The man smiled back.

Jackson did not miss the mirth in the man's smile. It did bother him a little.

Maybe, just a little.

He placed the mug and towel on the coffee table beside the man, who merely looked up at him amiably. Jackson turned around and shuffled towards the couch, plopping himself down a little awkwardly as he fidgeted in his seat.

"So uh...what's your name by the way. I'm Jackson.", he quipped, trying to sound as smooth as possible. Hopefully he could get a number by the end of the night. But he knew that it was probably just wishful thinking. Did he mention how expensive the man looked?

The man blinked, almost calculatingly, as if he was thinking. He shot a quick glance up towards the wall, behind the sofa Jackson sat on. It was scribbled with doodles, notes and pictures of past patrons. His gaze narrowed at something before he turned back to Jackson with an impish smile.

"I suppose you can call me Jinyoung." he muffled a laugh, almost as if he just told a joke. Jackson cocks his head, a little confused but shrugs it off.

"Jinyoung huh...this really doesn't seem like your kind of place though.”, Jackson pondered out loud before realising what he'd just blurted. _Ah shit..._

“Hm and what kind of place would that be?”, Jinyoung probed, his tone slightly amused.

“Umm...sorry I didn't mean any offence or anything it’s just you seem like...um well.”, Jackson spluttered, waving his hands anxiously at the man opposite him who merely looked on in amusement.

“Uhhh nevermind sorry”, Jackson looked down at the pinewood floorboards beneath his feet and scrunched his nose.

“Haha, well you're not wrong there. But I think I'm glad I came up today.”, the man mused as he blinked his eyes slowly, almost deliberately at Jackson. It was a little...hypnotising.

  
“Came up?”, Jackson muttered, frowning.

“Hm?”, the man raised an eyebrow.

“Uh nothing.” _Came up? From downtown?_

He stared at the man who was still smiling at him. The man hadn’t taken his eyes off Jackson since he sat down. And his smile was unnerving. Almost something…otherworldly.

The second growing uneasiness nagged at his brain when Jackson realised that Jinyoung was now completely dry and he hadn’t even touched the towel Jackson had placed beside him.

 _I guess money does make a difference, rich people’s clothes are pretty amazing huh._ Jackson reasoned to himself.

Jinyoung chuckled as he ran his fingers through his fluffy hair to tussle it back. He leaned back and crossed his legs, resting an elbow on an arm rest. Jackson gulped as his eyes followed the man’s every movement.

The man slowly moved his hand to his face, biting into a finger and eyeing Jackson. The look in his eyes was still unreadable. It looked a little amused, a little alluring but mostly very…dangerous. Whatever it was, it was setting Jackson’s loins on fire.

_Damn though this guy is fucking hot. It’s a pity, he’s way out of my league._

“Am I really though?”, the man seated on the armchair, cocked his eyebrow questioningly. His voice stirring, as he subtly licked his finger that rested between his teeth.

“Huh? What?”, Jackson’s eyes widened in panic.

_Shit what? can he read my mind?_

Jinyoung smirked, before adding playfully.

“Well, do I really look that out of place here for you to stare at me like that?”, he let out another muffled laugh, amused by Jackson’s flustered reactions.

_Oh shitshitshit. Was I staring? What the fuckkk…_

Jackson cringed as he mumbled out an apology. He felt a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked back down at the floorboards with a small pout.

“Haha. how cute.”, the man murmured.

“Huh?”, Jackson looked forward in surprise, not believing what he heard.

“I said you're very cute”, Jinyoung stated dryly, as if he had just stated a fact and was totally not flirting with Jackson.

_Omgomgomgomg._

“Uh t-thanks...and um you're. Well not cute. I mean kinda cute. But you're more umm...uhhh...”

_fuckfuckfuck…what am I saying…ugh._

“Hmm?” the man cocked his head to one side, blinking his eyes innocently.

Jackson stuttered as Jinyoung uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. He clasped his hands and leaned his elbows onto his thighs, his gaze sharpening as the corners of his lips curled up.

“I'm more?”, the man probed, his voice growing suggestive.

Jackson looked to the side, stuttering, trying to muster a proper sentence but nothing was coming out, just a string of incoherent words and fillers.

Jinyoung chuckled as he stood up and walked over to the sofa where Jackson is sitting. He casually sat down with his body facing the flustered man, right next to him, making Jackson flinch a little.

“More what?”, he teased, undoing his tie with one hand and pulling it off to place it behind him. He leaned his other arm on the back rest of the sofa. The tips of his fingers brushing Jackson’s shoulders.

“Uhhhhhhh....well you're. um more handsome than cute I guess…I mean not that you’re not cute. You’re really cute. But you’re really handsome too. So umm…ummm.” Jackson stuttered, fidgeting more as the man scooted closer to him. 

_Me and my fucking big mouth. I should just learn to shut the fuck up._

“Mmm. Really?” Jinyoung now leaned to the side into the back rest of the sofa and propped up his head with his elbow.

“Umm yeah. ahem. And uh, well…” Jackson cleared his throat and turned his face away, cringing to himself.

“And...?” Jinyoung rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip, giving Jackson a look down, undressing him with his gaze.

“Well...’ Jackson scratched his cheek nervously, still looking away.

“Uh uh...” he dug his fingers into his thighs as he glanced back towards Jinyoung, his eyes widened upon meeting the man’s gaze and whipped his head away again shutting his eyes.

“I-I don’t know”, he mumbled weakly, cheeks flushing faintly.

“Hmhm. You're such a tease.”, Jinyoung muses.

“Huh?” Jackson gasped, his eyes shot open in surprise as he finally turned back to face the man proper. His doe eyes quivered under the man’s beguiling gaze.

He grabbed Jackson’s chin between his index and thumb, brushing his thumb along Jackson’s bottom lip which were rough and chapped. Jackson flinched, his breath growing staggered as the man shoots him a devilish grin.

“Hmm…those eyes...”

Jinyoung leaned his face closely into Jackson's, growling softly.

“…makes me want to eat you up.”

Jackson whimpered. He felt a rush of heat through his body, a chill down his spine and everything physically disorientating that could be humanely felt. It was strange but there was something about this man. Jackson didn’t know what it is but Jinyoung had an overwhelming effect on him. Almost like a dizzying spell.

“You smell good.” The man leaned into Jackson's ear to whisper. His soft, velvety voice so sensual, so intoxicating, and Jackson revels in it, shutting his eyes and lettting out a soft moan in response.

He shuddered as Jinyoung moved down to nuzzle his neck, sniffing along the contours of Jackson’s muscled veins that tightened from the tingling sensation.

“So, so good.” His breath tickled Jackson's ear again, watching intently as it reddened. He licked it playfully before biting down hard, his teeth sinking into the soft skin.

Jackson winced at the pain. He instinctively grabbed a hold of Jinyoung’s shoulders, jerking his head forward and gasping at the rising heat he felt in his face.

“Hm. you like that?”, Jinyoung teased, in that smooth, velvety voice that made Jackson twitch in his pants .

Jackson bit down his chapped lips.

“uhh uhh..”, he gaped, a strange heat overwhelming his senses.

The man’s face darkened into something almost frightening, as if losing composure for a brief moment. He sneered and grabbed the back of Jackson head’s, pulling him back by his hair.

“Tell me…Do you like it?”, his voice menacing as he glared at Jackson, now a spluttering mess as he dug his fingers deeper into the man’s shoulders.

“Umm..um y-yes.”, Jackson whimpered, a strange combination of fear and arousal inebriating him. Satisfied, the man’s face slowly relaxed at the response. His expression mirthful once more.

“I like you. You're honest.” Jinyoung pulls Jackson's face close to his again, leaning in to playfully blow onto the skin that was freshly bruised from his bite. Jackson whined as Jinyoung leaned back to take in the sight of the docile man in front of him, as if utterly pleased with his purchase.

The man smirked before gripping the tufts of Jackson's hair in a tighter grip, pushing his head down to face his lap. Jackson gasped, his eyes widened at the other’s growing bulge that was now mere inches away from his face.

“Look. you did this, you know?”, the man muttered through gritted teeth.

Jackson gulped, gaping at the man’s huge bulge. 

“Well, are you just going to stare or are you going to do something about it?”. Jinyoung hummed, with an edge in his tone as Jackson stiffened. He nodded nervously before leaning down further.

“Y-yes let me..I-I'm sorry, it’s my fault.” Jackson stuttered incoherently. His cheeks now blushed into a deep red as he leaned forward to grab Jinyoung’s hips towards his face, gingerly licking the fabric already stained with a wet spot. A hot flush spread from his cheeks down to his neck, as he fumbled to unzip the man’s pants.

“No.” The man swatted Jackson’s hands away, causing him to look back up in a daze.

“Strip for me.”

“Huh?”

“I won’t repeat myself again.” The darkness in the man’s eyes returned, piercing into him, yet somehow, it only served to turn Jackson on even more. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

“U-uhh.” he nervously retracted his hand. 

He stumbled off the sofa and meekly ducked his head as he slipped off his dark grey loafers and awkwardly fumbled to unbuckle his belt. His fingers slowly unzipped his pants, letting it fall to hang around his ankles before stepping out of it. He almost stumbled over not realising his legs had tangled up in its fabric, drawing a muffled giggle from the man seated in front of him.

His eyes were still focused on Jackson.

A dark haze brewed in Jinyoung’s deep, black orbs, which soaked up Jackson’s every movement. Jackson looked down to his briefs and glanced back up at the man who merely curled his lips up slightly upon meeting his gaze.

Jackson cleared his throat, darting his eyes to the side and reluctantly pulled at the waistband of his plaid chequered boxers. He bent over to take it off his legs, allowing his throbbing cock to slip out. As he stood back up, he cringed internally as he looked down at his own rock hard dick dangling out happily in its newfound freedom.

Jinyoung’s eyes glinted, one arm still slung across the back rest of the sofa. He snapped his fingers at Jackson, motioning the man to sit on his lap.

Almost instinctively, Jackson stepped forward at the crook of the finger beckoning him, his mind swirling into a hot mess.

Jackson trembled slightly as he pushed his hands down to rest on Jinyoung’s broad shoulders, lifting each knee up to the sofa slowly and setting himself down on the other’s lap. He began straddling the man who hummed in satisfaction as he looked up at Jackson’s flushed face.

Jackson’s eyes were drawn into the other’s magnetic gaze, staring into the black orbs that seemed to be a bottomless abyss, as he reached up to unbutton his slightly yellowed, creased, white dress shirt slowly.

He bit into his bottom lip and whimpered as the man trailed his palms up Jackson’s back that seemed to sear against his skin, Jinyoung's piercing gaze never leaving Jackson’s own wavering one. Jackson felt a bulging rough fabric begin to press up against his bare ass, leading him to writhe from the pressure.

Jinyoung’s lips curled up, his gaze now lecherous as Jackson began to undo the first few buttons of his shirt. He hummed and placed a hand on Jackson’s own, squeezing it. 

“Just leave it. You look so good like this.” Jinyoung murmured and moved his hand to spread it across Jackson’s now half exposed, well-chiselled chest. He traced it down Jackson’s pec and thumbed his nipple. He pressed down on it before leaning forward to lick it roughly, eyes glancing up to lap up the sight of Jackson rolling his head back in pleasure.

Jinyoung suckled onto the hardening nipple before popping his plump lips off. He looked up at Jackson and grasped the collars of the man's now half-unbuttoned shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. Jinyoung’s soft plushy lips parted as he forced his tongue into Jackson’s mouth, who relented without much resistance. Jackson felt his mouth melt from the inhumanely searing heat that twirled around his tongue, eliciting needy moans that reverberated from his throat.

Jinyoung breaks their lip lock and whispers into the other's lips.

“Mmm…you taste good too.” Jackson’s eyelids fluttered shut, melting at the sinful voice breathing against his face. Jinyoung leaned forward to lap up his tongue against Jackson’s reddened, parted lips, drawing a mewl from him. Jackson slowly opened his eyes, still in a half-trance as Jinyoung murmured against his mouth.

“Hey baby boy.”

“hmm…d-daddy”, Jackson breathed almost reflexively, before widening his eyes and snapping back to his senses briefly. _what? what am I saying. oh god…_

"Haha...you're just fucking perfect aren't you." Jinyoung grinned as he rocked his hips teasingly upwards, bulge pressing between Jackson’s bare cheeks, eliciting a lewd moan from him. 

"Just the best thing ever..." he whispered, leering at the Jackson as he teasingly traced his fingers down the man’s half exposed chest.

"Hnnnn...." Jackson shivered at the touch. 

“Do you want it?” Jinyoung stopped his fingers just above Jackson's leaking cock, twirling the coarse little hairs that covered its base.

“Y-ye…yeah.” Jackson breathed.

“Yes?” Jinyoung stroked his dick in one smooth glide causing Jackson to buck his hips and roll his eyes as he grasped the man’s shoulders.

“Yes oh god… _please_.”, he spluttered back.

“Hmhm. Well, maybe if you're a good boy I might give you a little something. We’ll see.” Jinyoung teased as he released his loose grip around the throbbing cock, making Jackson whine.

“Do I hear a complaint?”, he sneered, pulling back the tufts of Jackson's hair, a little more forcefully than before. The sting in his scalp caused Jackson to tear up a little. “N-no. no.”, he sobbed.

“Mhmm…good”, the man smiled sweetly, a stark contrast to the dark edge in his tone as he caressed his fingers through Jackson's brown locks, soothing the pain.

“Such a pretty face...” Jinyoung ran his fingers down Jackson’s face who leaned forward at the touch, licking the man’s fingers as it teased down his lips. Jackson’s bold move made Jinyoung’s bulge to twitch slightly as he stared at Jackson who began to suck on his fingers. Lewd sounds emerged from his lips, smacking and popping around Jinyoung’s fingers now coated in his saliva.

“So so pretty…hnnn…makes me want to ravage it...”, Jinyoung clenched his jaw, his free hand moving down to squeeze Jackson’s bare ass that was now grinding against his bulge needily.

“Y-yes please ravage me…ravage me...”, Jackson moaned deliriously, gasping out the words as he sucked desperately on the man’s fingers. His mind was slowly drawing a blank, no longer able to form a coherent thought as that dizzying spell now threatened swallow him whole.

“Mmhm... I hope you didn’t forget you’re supposed to do something for me.”, Jinyoung crooned as he guides Jackson’s hand between their crotches, pressing the other man’s hand down to palm his bulge.

“y-yes.”, Jackson mumbled, rubbing his hand against the bulge, leaning forward into the man’s neck.

“Hmm baby I didn’t hear you?”, Jinyoung reaches over to squeeze the sensitive bare cock and Jackson to jerks up at the sudden heat jolting through his hips.

“...yes daddy.”, he groaned into the man’s neck, nuzzling up to plant open mouthed kisses on Jinyoung’s jawline.

“Hmhm” the man pushes back Jackson, who pouts a little.

“Kneel for me then.”

Jackson slid off his lap and stepped backward off the couch, kneeling down to face the man. He swallowed down hard as he looked up at Jinyoung who now stood to tower over him. The man unzipped his pants with the kind of leisure that made Jackson’s mind swirl with heady anticipation. He gasped softly as Jinyoung pulled out to reveal his large throbbing cock leaking with precum. The man looked down at him and grinned, pumping his shaft and smearing precum over the head.

“You know what comes next don’t you.” Jinyoung teased his cock forward, brushing it along Jackson’s cheek which was now flushed red, sweat glistening his sideburns and lining his forehead. He was a total wreck in contrast to the man standing over him, still poised, composed and in total control of the situation. In total control of _him_.

Jackson felt a heat down below build up at the thought.

Jinyoung reached out his finger to tilt Jackson’s chin up to face him. “Well?”, he smirked.

Jackson merely nodded eagerly, parting his mouth slightly as he looked up pleadingly with big brown dopey eyes.

“Hmhm. Oh my, such a good boy aren’t you. Such a good boy with a pretty pretty face.”, the man crooned. He takes away his finger and releases his grip on his cock, grabbing the sides of Jackson’s head in a strong grip.

"Open up baby." Jinyoung caresses Jackson’s temples as he opened his mouth wider, his swollen and reddened tongue now hanging out loose.

"Such a pretty face... such a pretty face for me to _fuck_." Jinyoung crooned, shoving his dick into Jackson’s mouth at his last word.

It reached a little too far back down the tight ring of Jackson’s throat causing him to tear up and gag, choking a little.

“Oops sorry baby, too big for you to handle?”

Jackson coughed as he struggled to regain his breath, before shaking his head lightly.

“Good…good..” the man stroked Jackson's hair tenderly then grabbed into it with his hand, thrusting into Jackson’s mouth again, deeper and deeper each time. Jackson moaned at the heat in his mouth, drool dripping down his chin. He brushed the tip of his tongue against that fold, reaching just in front of the man's rim, leading him to shudder slightly.

“Oh…trying to make daddy feel good?”, Jinyoung remarked in a mix of surprise and mirth.

His jaw slackened as Jinyoung began to thrust faster in an uneven rhythm. He was close.

“My sweet sweet baby” the man cooed, causing Jackson to moan breathlessly, mouth stuffed with cock that was now twitching.

“I’ll definitely give you a reward later for being so good to daddy.” He wiped a tear from the corner of Jackson’s eye with his thumb.

“Ugh.” Jinyoung's brows furrowed as he bucked his hips, his thrusts now even more uneven as Jackson braced himself by grabbing Jinyoung’s firm, thick thighs. His eyes widened as the man pumped deep into his throat, heaving a long satisfied sigh as he looked down at Jackson, struggling to swallow everything.

“You’re such a good boy.”, the words made Jackson feel some kind of way, a strange sort of pride that aroused him even more. 

“T-Thank you” he croaked, wiping his chin. His breath was heavy and staggered as he collapsed to the floor, knees splayed out.

“Mhmm, well I did promise you a little something earlier didn’t I.” Jackson’s head jerked up in response as he leaned forward to hug the man’s thighs, grinding himself against the cold pinewood floorboards beneath, to relieve the pressure from his throbbing cock.

“Y-yes. Yes, please.”

“How would you like it baby?”

“A-Any way you want it…daddy.”, Jackson looked up at the man with his doe eyes, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Hmhm. Oh baby boy, you really are just a fucking tease aren’t you.”, the man murmured mirthfully, reaching down to the other to stroke the bangs off his glistening forehead.

Jackson eyes fluttered shut at his touch.

The man’s touches felt like an electric jolt. His voice, arousing. His scent, intoxicating. Jackson sighed and grabbed onto the man’s hand stroking his forehead, bringing it down to press against his flushed cheek.

The man’s eyes softened for a brief moment at the unexpected touch of the other. The first time that night. 

“Beautiful...” he whispered, his voice faltering ever so slightly before his lips slowly curled up and a mischievous grin took over. 

He held Jackson’s hand into his palm and stroked the man’s fingers delicately.

“So beautiful...can you play something for me, baby?”, the man’s eyes crinkled as Jackson looked up at him in a daze. 

“H-huh?” his voice still hoarse from the pummeling his throat took earlier.

Jinyoung smiled as he knelt down in front of the other, planting an unexpectedly tender kiss on Jackson’s forehead, who flinched in surprise. He wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist and pulls the other to lean into his chest.

“Come on, let’s get you right where I want you hmm?”

“O-okay.” Jackson slowly slid his arm over the other’s shoulders, clasping his hands around the back of the man’s neck. Jinyoung moved his arms to wrap under Jackson’s thighs, lifting him with ease, grinning widely at Jackson who stared back into the mischievous glint in other’s eyes with a mixture of awe and a slight daze.

_Wow he's strong...like insanely strong...like inhumanely-_

Jinyoung interrupted his thoughts with a hot sloppy kiss, teeth clashing as the man pressed his face against Jackson’s to suck on his tongue. Jackson shivered at the contact, leaning in to cup the man’s cheek with one hand and grabbing the back of the man’s head with his other, desperately grasping on the tufts of Jinyoung's fluffy jet black hair. As their tongues hungrily slid into each other’s mouth, swirling around in fervour, Jinyoung carries him across the bar from the sofa area towards the small stage where the grand piano was.

The man pulled away from Jackson’s lips and smirked at the man in his arms who frowned back, still disoriented from the heated kiss. Jinyoung stepped up onto the stage, carrying Jackson who had his legs wrapped around the man’s hip, and sat himself on the green cushioned piano stool, facing away from the keys. He grunted softly as he readjusted Jackson on his lap so that his hardening cock slid nicely between the bare cheeks of the other’s ass. Jackson moaned as his own throbbing one twitched from the contact.

“Play something for me. Something beautiful, with those beautiful hands of yours,” Jinyoung leaned in to whisper, in that velvety voice that tickled Jackson’s ear.

“W-what?” his eyes widened, jerking back as he stammered.

The man merely chuckled and grabbed onto Jackson’s elbows, guiding Jackson’s arms away from his shoulders and down beneath his underarms, pulling it behind just slightly above his waist. The action caused Jackson to lean forward into his chest, face leaning onto the other man’s face, whose unexpectedly cute button nose crinkled at the touch of Jackson’s own nose.

Jinyoung let go of Jackson’s elbows and pressed his palms down the cushion, grinding against Jackson’s cheeks with his hard cock. His movements drew a sharp inhale from Jackson who instinctively grabbed a hold of the keys behind Jinyoung to brace himself, jerking up his head in shock. A broken, grating sequence of notes echoed throughout the empty bar. 

"I said play something baby.", Jinyoung giggled softly, breath tickling Jackson’s chin who looked back down slightly to face the man with a growing thirst in his gaze.

"W-wha...what would you like?", Jackson gasped into the man’s lips.

"Hmhm...let’s start with a classic”, the man let out a muffled chuckle as he rubbed his throbbing cock between Jackson’s cheeks, the tip moving under Jackson’s balls up to tease the rim behind it, driving Jackson to arch his back and moan.

"Hmmm...."the man tauntingly hummed into Jackson’s ear in a mock deliberation. He smirked as he reached down his hands to part the other’s bare cheeks.

"W-wait....lube...lube...it'll burn." Jackson spluttered, pushing back the man’s chest in a panic. Jinyoung merely chuckled and winked at him, before tightening an arm around Jackson’s back, pulling the other back to press against his chest. Jackson's hands moved forward to grasp on the piano keys again, grip tightening and that grating sound to echoed throughout the bar once more. He raised his hips slightly, the ball of his feet pressing down on the cold wooden floorboards beneath as shut his eyes, whimpering in anticipation of a burning pain.

"P-please no...don't..it'll hurt so bad...daddy please...no", he begged, choking back tears that brimmed the corners of his big brown adorable puppy eyes.

"Shhh..shhh...baby...no...no...I'll never...", Jinyoung murmured soothingly, bringing up his free hand to run his fingers through Jackson’s soft brown locks, pulling the other closer into his embrace. Jackson buried his head into the man’s neck and continued to weep in a desperate plea.

Jinyoung cooed softly, tracing his fingers through Jackson's hair down his neck and then his chest, before slipping it between their hips, cupping and fondling the other’s balls before moving past to circle the tightly puckered rim.

A playful grin spreads across Jinyoung's face as he reached his other hand wrapped around Jackson’s waist down his back to part his cheek once more.

"Oh baby don't you worry... I got something even better than your _lube_.", a scent fills the air. A strong, vivid scent that engulfed the room.

It smelled...smelled so familiar. 

_like...like...._

"Now about the song, do you happen to know..."

_like the sea..._

"...between the devil and the deep blue sea, _baby_?"

Jinyoung prodded a finger into the other’s hole, the crook of his finger twirled playfully around, leading Jackson to shudder as he stretched further. He felt something so cold, so sticky coating the man’s finger inside him. It felt _so good_ like nothing he felt before. 

"Ahhh..."

Jackson’s sweaty palms slid across the keys, scrambling to grip onto the far edges to brace himself from the sensation of the man thrusting his finger in and out of his hole. This time a dissonant garble of high notes echoed through the bar. 

"I don't think that's how it sounds like", the man mused, chuckling. But Jackson could only manage a garbled response very much akin to the notes that echoed the bar earlier.

"Hnnn....hnnn", Jinyoung smiled as he added more fingers easily. His digits coated with sticky liquid elicited lewd, squelching sounds as he began to thrust harder and harder into Jackson who was on the verge of losing all his senses just from the man’s fingers alone. But then Jinyoung suddenly stops, making Jackson to whimper and grind needily onto the man’s fingers, desperate for more.

"Well aren't you gonna play?"

"I...hnn…I dont remember...I don't…ahhh….I don’t know the key either.", Jackson spluttered, leaning in to whine into the man’s ear as he felt the fingers slipping out of him.

He wasn't lying. At that moment, he probably wouldn’t have been able to play a fucking 3rd grade lullaby even if he had a gun pointed at his head.

"What a shame...", the man sounded sincerely disappointed. 

"Oh well...", he mused. "I suppose the show must go on." he takes out his fingers and leans back, admiring his handiwork, staring at Jackson whose face was flushed red, chest dusted pink as he grinded against Jinyoung, grinding so needily like a cat in heat.

"Please...please...", he whimpered, leaning forward to weep into the man’s neck, grasping at the tufts of Jinyoung's jet black hair.

"Hmmm...is that how a good boy begs?", the man whispered playfully into his ear.

"Please...daddy...", Jackson breathed, pulling back to face Jinyoung, whose eyes were now blown with desire. His eyebrows twitched a little as he shuffled beneath the other, breaking into a cunning smile as he began thrusting upwards. His piercing gaze took in the sight of Jackson in his lap, yelping in pain as something hard entered him, suddenly and without warning.

Jackson shuddered at the heady mix of sensations, the sensation of a cool, sticky liquid coating his walls and the burning sensation of the searing hot cock entering him.

“S-so big…daddy…ahhhhh-“, he jerked his head back, clawing his fingernails into the man’s shoulders.

Jackson gasped, leaning forward as Jinyoung began to thrust deeper. He wrapped his arms up the back of Jinyoung's shoulders, burying his face into the man's neck.

"O-oh..god...", he moaned incoherently. 

Jinyoung slipped a hand down loosely to hold Jackson’s hip while he pushed his other hand down into the cushion. The plastic lining the edges of the soft cushion creaked against the the wooden frame of the piano stool. The legs of the stool screeching across the floor with each thrust.

The man grinned when he felt Jackson shivering against him, hitting the other’s prostrate over and over at every thrust with a precision just so inhumanly possible.

Jackson’s moans grew louder and more lewd as he nuzzled into the man’s shoulder, biting down hard into Jinyoung's neck as tears streamed down his cheeks. The man hissed a little before chuckling. That muffled chuckle was beginning to intoxicate Jackson, ringing through his ears each time he heard it.

"God...just...ahhh...ahhhh...s-so g-good...please..more...", Jackson gasped through broken moans.

“More?”, Jinyoung probed coolly, in total contrast to his almost animalistic pounding into the man on his lap.

"Y-yes...oh god daddy...yes, yes...fuck me harder!”, Jackson clawed into Jinyoung's shirt, his voice rasping in an incoherent mix of pleas and desperate moans.

“Mhmm. alright, baby"

The man shoved his large cock deeper and deeper till he bottomed out.

“You feel so good baby”, Jinyoung crooned, readjusting one side of his hip to lift a little, hitting Jackson’s prostate repeatedly again, causing the other to moan in ecstasy.

“Ahh…ahhh…”, Jackson felt a coiling tight sensation in his gut.

“I’m…I’m…”, he gaped, gasping as he grasped onto tufts of Jinyoung's hair. The man’s brows furrowed slightly, his breath staggering as the soft,warm muscles began to tighten around his cock. His parted lips stretched into a small grin.

“Are you coming? Go ahead. Come for daddy.”, he breathes, causing Jackson to shudder at the words, his vision blurring. A surging feeling combined with the distinctly breezy, potent musk of the man made him blank out for a brief moment.

He buried his head into the man’s neck, panting as his cum stains both their shirts.

Jinyoung smirked.

“Tired already baby?”

Jackson nodded into his neck, whimpering.

“Oh no but baby, we’ve only just begun.”, he crooned, tilting his head to the side to rub his cheek against the Jackson's. He chuckled when he feels a small gasp against the crook of his neck.

“Can you get down?”, he whispered.

A brief pause lingered before Jackson nodded timidly, still burying his face into the man’s neck.

The man remained seated as he watched Jackson tremble, struggling to slide back off his lap. His legs gave in, causing him to collapse but Jinyoung catches a hold of his waist with one arm, pulling Jackson closer to him between his parted legs.

He slowly brushed his other hand down Jackson’s half bare chest. His fingers skilfully undid the rest of the shirt buttons to free off the fabric that clung tightly around Jackson's abs, restricting his breaths. Then with a playful grin, he lets go of Jackson waist. The loss of support causes Jackson to fall to his knees, grabbing onto the man’s thighs as his legs tremble weakly. Jinyoung gets up and brushed his hard cock across Jackson's face, whose mind swirled in a haze upon taking in that addictive, distinctly breezy, potent scent again. 

“Hey baby…bend over for me hm?”, the man crooned, stroking Jackson's head before trailing down to caress his flushed cheeks. Jackson looked up, his lips trembling, his eyes watering, imploring. But Jinyoung's gaze pierced back into his. His gaze was like a spell, he was hypnotised, he was drawn to its darkness. He can’t say no.

"Oh please, please baby...be a good boy and bend over.", there was that edge in his tone again. It was like a command veiled behind sweet words.

The man’s voice was like a spell. A dizzying spell.

He just can’t say no.

“O-ok..”

Jinyoung stepped to the side, allowing Jackson to place his forearms on the now indented piano stool cushion to push himself up, his legs quivering as he did so. He leaned on his forearms and raised up his bare ass, wincing a little. The man who was now standing at his side trailed his hands down Jackson’s back, caressing the white, creased, sweat soaked fabric all the way down to his exposed ass, giving it a little squeeze.

“Such a nice ass…Hey baby. Can I…”, he walked around and pressed his throbbing cock against the other’s stretched hole causing Jackson to buck up and moan.

He bent over and whispered,

“Can I spank you, baby boy?”

“hnnn….”

He shoved his cock between the other’s legs and smirked when he felt something hardening against his own throbbing one. Jackson whimpered, and the man chuckles a little before his gaze hardens again.

He bares his teeth almost ferally, grabbing Jackson’s hair, the sudden sting on his scalp made Jackson gasp as his head jerked back.

“Answer me.” he growled.

“Yes…yes…yes spank me daddy. Please, please.”, Jackson whined, prompting the man to smirk once more as he stood back up. He paused before teasing a finger across the other’s cheek. Jackson whimpered and grinded his hips back, his balls rubbing against the man’s throbbing cock. The tip of the man’s cock brushing against the base of Jackson’s own.

“Well…since you asked.” , the man murmured, taunting Jackson with a finger still circling around his cheek.

The tension urges Jackson to wait in bated breath.

Then it happens. A single, hard slap stung the side of his cheek, leaving an intense burning sensation in its wake.

Jackson jerked forward and whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes. He hung his head as his body slackened from the sudden release of tension. From the anticipation. _And it hurt so fucking good._

”So so beautiful”, Jinyoung peered down to admire the reddened cheek, caressing it gently.

He placed both hands onto Jackson’s bare ass, massaging it with his thumbs. Then in a rough, swift motion, he spread the other’s stretched hole wide, ramming in hard. Jackson gasped at the sudden intrusion. He felt that cold, cold wet, sensation again. The salty, breezy scent filling the air in the room, filling him up, filling all his senses.

This time the man thrusts deeper, harder and faster. A pace so merciless, so unrelenting that Jackson couldn’t keep up from the start, rendered utterly breathless.

“Hnnnnn...ahhhh…daddy..please…god, daddy.I can’t…I can’t…please…”

But Jinyoung continues to thrust in, just as utterly taken and intoxicated as Jackson was by him, grunting and moaning in ecstasy as the floor boards beneath their feet began to creak louder and louder.

“Oh baby….ahhh…you’re really just the best fucking thing ever aren’t you?”, he groaned breathily, pounding mercilessly without stopping or slowing down despite the other’s pleas.

Jackson arched his back when the man finds his prostate, hitting again and again, leading Jackson to let out a frenzied garble of moans, pleasure overtaking him once more.

“Yes..yes..there…oh…ahhhhhh….ahhhh”, Jackson buried his forehead into the cushion and stared back at the throbbing cock thrusting into him from underneath, clear liquid dripped from his thighs, something sticky, cold, breezy.

_…the sea…_

Almost blacking out from just the scent alone, he felt a jolt through his body as he released all over the creaky pinewood floorboards. His breath hitched when he felt something pulsating inside him. The man thrusting into him quickened his pace before bucking his hips forward. Jackson's eyes widened, revelling in the sudden warmth of thick, frothy liquid filling him up. His eyes fluttered as he let out a breathy moan, his body tensing up for a brief moment before going slack.

Jinyoung rolled his head back, a lazy smile spreads across his face, as he slowed down his pace, pulling out after a few more languid thrusts.

The sudden emptiness caused Jackson to buckle forward and collapse as the man released his grip on Jackson’s hips.

Jinyoung ran his fingers through his hair, panting heavily. He looked on, utterly satisfied at the sight of the other beneath him, crouched to lean over the piano stool. The man who was trembling slightly and gasping as he sat splayed on his knees on the cold, cum stained, pinewood floorboards beneath.

He zipped up his pants and wiped off a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his forehead before crouching down to lean onto the man’s back, wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist for a hug. He kissed the back of the man's neck tenderly, who in turn leaned back to collapse onto Jinyoung's chest.

Jinyoung's eyes flickered with warmth for a brief moment before it glinted mischievously. But his actions betrayed his gaze as he cradled the man in his arms, placing a peck on Jackson's forehead when he leaned into Jinyoung's chest and began to doze off in exhaustion.

“You were so good baby...so so good.”, he crooned at Jackson, who could only muster a small whimper before burying his head deeper into the warmth of the man’s chest.

Jinyoung smiled and wrapped his arm under Jackson’s back, slipping his other arm gently beneath the man's thighs, lifting him up. Jackson winced at the pain bristling up his back, prompting Jinyoung to coo at him and plant a kiss on his eyebrows which furrowed into a knit.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby.”

Jinyoung walked slowly down the stage and across the bar, careful not to wake the other as he slipped Jackson back onto the couch. He gently took off the sweat soaked shirt, revealing Jackson’s well-toned arms. His hands lingered to caress the man's chest delicately before he got up to grab the towel on the coffee table. He dipped it into the mug, water now cold, to wet it slightly. As he looked at the towel and the mug, Jinyoung chuckled to himself while he walked back over to kneel down beside Jackson, wiping the man carefully.

He slowly lifted Jackson’s leg to wipe down his sticky, wet, cum filled ass and the movement caused Jackson to wince at the sharp pain.

“Shhh...hey, hey, baby it’s okay…”, he crooned. He gently puts down Jackson’s leg, dabbing off the last trickle of cum staining the man's fantastic ass and scooted up closer to his face, stroking his fingers through the other's hair. Jackson melted into the man's touch, leaning comfortably into his hand.

The man broke out into a soft smile, the second time that night, pausing before reluctantly letting go. He chuckled upon hearing a small whine puft through Jackson's lips at the loss of his touch.

The man gets up, his eyes admiring the sight of the glorious nakedness that lay in front of him for a moment, before grabbing his velvet jacket that was hung on the armchair and draping it over Jackson. 

“J-Jinyoung…”, Jackson mumbled as he shuffled uncomfortably around the sofa, drifting in and out of consciousness.

The man’s lips parted for a brief moment as if in surprise, before it curled up tenderly.

“It’s a name only for you okay?”, he chuckled softly, leaning down to give the other a peck on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, I did promise you I’d reward you later. You were so good to me, baby. Thank you.”, the man murmured as he reached for his black bowtie now stuck between the sofa cushion and arm rest.

He stood back up, humming as he tied it back into a perfect, tight knot, patting it over the collar of his crisp, white slim fit dress shirt, not even a single trace of crease in sight.

_See you soon...baby boy._

Jackson groaned, his eyelids felt heavy, his mind in a whirl. He felt something cold brush against his face. So cold, but so tender, delicately caressing against his cheek.

Jackson dozed off as a blurry figure retreated and walked off towards the entrance door . The sound of the door creaking slowly open and shutting jolted him for a moment, before he lulled off into a deep slumber.

\-------------------

“Hyung? Hyung? What the fuck happened here?”, Bambam shook a knocked out Jackson, forcing him into a rude awakening.

“Huh? Wh-what?”, he groaned, wincing at the dry, slightly burning sensation in his throat. He slowly opened his eyes, still bleary as he squinted at his friend standing over him.

“Oh my god hyung, were you drinking? Please tell me you weren't. Mark hyung is gonna be fucking pissed at me.”, BamBam complained, eyes widening in panic.

Jackson rubbed his head that was still throbbing as he tried to sit up. Though as soon as he did, he let out a loud guttural groan from a pain bristling up his back, at the ache in his legs and the soreness inside and all around his ass.

He looked up at BamBam staring at him incredulously then looked down at his bare chest and legs, and well, bare everything. He was as naked as a newborn baby ready to grace the world.

Flustered, he pulled up the soft velvet material that wrapped loosely over his hips and immediately covered himself up with the jacket.

A velvet jacket that was too expensive for Jackson to own, BamBam noted.

“No.. no! I didn’t I…I…”, _was it a dream? But it felt so real. Plus I’m like butt naked. and everything hurts like hell. Shit…_

Bambam scoffed and scrambled behind the bar, taking stock of the bottles on the shelf before sighing in relief when he realised they were untouched since last night.

He turned back to Jackson who was still covering himself in that expensive looking velvet jacket.

Still in a daze.

His hair a rats nest.

“Seriously dude, what happened after I left?”, he eyed him suspiciously.

"Also you smell really weird Jack...", BamBam scrunched his nose, trying to put a finger on what the scent was.

“I…it was uh raining and then…”

“Raining? What are you talking about?”

“Huh? Wasn’t it raining? Don’t you live nearby?”

“Yeahhh….I do. But it wasn’t raining though hyung…”

“Huh? Seriously? B-but…”

He felt his phone buzz in between the sofa cushions.

_1 unread message from Asshole Landlord:_

_Thanks for FINALLY paying your rent. How did u get enough money for a six month advance tho? Sold your soul to the devil? Lol._

Jackson scratched his head in confusion.

“What? When did I…”, he muttered. 

_Sold your soul to the devil? Lol._

Jackson’s eyes slowly widened. The gears in that rational part of his brain finally started turning as he let out a soft gasp. His phone clattered on the floor, as he grasped his hands onto the soft velvet jacket, a deep shade of navy blue that was draped lovingly over him. Not that he knew that though.

As the fog in his mind started to clear, Jackson felt a shiver run down his spine.

Bambam looked up at his weird hyung curiously, who was now looking down and gaping at that really expensive looking jacket. _Honestly where did he even get that?_

Jackson bit into his lips and smothered his face into the soft velvet, groaning in frustration.

_Oh fuck._

\-------------------

“I don't want you  
But I hate to lose you  
You got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea”

\- Ted Koehler, Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dat lube tho amirite.


	2. Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although jy’s real name is revealed here, I’m still just gonna refer to him as jy. Lol. most characters will call him by his real name tho. Except js. Because he’s jy’s baby boy.
> 
> Jy’s character is my crack reimagining of the welsh mythological figure.

\-----------

Jinyoung sighed as he basked in the heat of the nearby submarine volcano. It fissured through an otherwise endless stretch of unspoiled, soft, muddy seabed that had a shade of desert sand. He tossed and turned on his lounge chair, before finally giving up on getting into a comfortable napping position. He pouted his plushy lips, staring out at the bubbling heat of ocean water through the dark tinted sunglasses.

Something had been bothering him recently, a strange feeling constantly creeping up on him since the night he left that earthly bar. Particularly, a certain pair of large brown adorable eyes had left a strange fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever its image popped back into his thoughts.

Jinyoung had never felt such pleasure from any human before. Or any other creature for that matter.

It drove him a little insane. The yearning to see the man once again. But what was it that drew him to Jackson? No matter how much he thought about it for the past few days, he still couldn’t figure it out.

Now, Jinyoung may not have been the brightest bulb in that realm, but he certainly prided himself in his almost prodigious ability to figure out human emotions, desires and intentions in a heartbeat. Or inasmuch as his heart occasionally had a pulse going.

It was his job. And it was in his nature. Yet why couldn’t he figure out his own?

He groaned, staring out past the thin domed shaped membrane enclosing the large garden compound, separating the thousands of cubic metre of ocean water that flowed around the dome. It was a lush compound filled with blackened tar soil, strewn about with thistles, brambles and thorn branches of dead trees. It constantly reeked of rotting flesh mixed with a strange syrupy scent that lingered on. It was everything beautiful that the mind could possibly conjure up. Well, at least the minds of the inhabitants in that realm.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all.

And this realm was inhabited by a legion of roughly fifty thousand demons residing in a quaint little spot of the ocean humans called “the Dragon’s Triangle”. A gigantic towering castle with numerous other compounds made of sandstone stretched across the vast area, with an elaborate architecture that would put any Disney castle to shame.

To Jinyoung though, it was just a fucking dump his cursed existence would be bound to for all eternity.

Jinyoung sighed, shutting his eyes lazily as he leaned into the soft cushion of his lounge chair, hanging his long limbs to lean out the edges of the wooden frame.

Then, a scent edged into through his nostrils, a scent that annoyed him.

His nose flared slightly at the sudden shadow that casted over his face, blocking off the vivid red glow emanating from the magma languidly flowing out nearby over the seabed, before slowly hardening.

“What the hell do you want Beleth…”, he snarled, his eyes still shut tight, not bothering to establish any form of eye contact with the demon that now towered over him.

“Where were you during my coronation as demon king of this realm, Merlin? Valac said you went missing halfway through, that you went to the _human world_.”, the demon spitted the last line in disgust.

Jinyoung merely rolled his eyes open, not wanting to engage with the demon clearly out to mock him.

“Are you jealous? That I took over the throne instead of you?”, Beleth grinned derisively. A smug grin that Jinyoung had the strong urge to smack. But no, things were different now. For Beleth now had command of the demons in that realm, and any sign of aggression could be seen as an attempted coup.

“HAHA. Yes, absolutely oh wow, I’m fucking incensed Beleth.”, he bit back sardonically.

Jinyoung was anything but interested in the constant struggle for complete dominance and power that ravaged this realm. He was rather much more invested in the pleasures being a half-incubus afforded him. All he needed to do was to sit back and enjoy the fucking view while awaiting Moloch’s commands each time there was a new assignment for him. His current existence was good like that. And Jinyoung had no plans to change it.

“Oh, come on, don’t pretend like you’re not even a little bothered. Everyone had expectations for you even with that weak blood coursing through your pathetic body. Of course, the expectations were only because of your father’s influence though.”

The comment on his blood caused Jinyoung to tense up, his eyes evolved into a black, glossy marble-like sheen as he seethed.

“I’m not fucking mad because I couldn’t give a flying fuck about this stupid sandcastle.”

The reaction pleased the other. Exactly how he wanted Jinyoung. Riled up like a fucking beast. So that he could ravage him-

_Wait fuck no. Shit._

But it was too late. Jinyoung saw right through him. And the demon knew it too, cursing his own useless wanton desires that did nothing for his ambitions. Jinyoung snarled, then drew his lips into a cunning smirk.

“You can have this dump… _Jaebeom-ie…”_

~~Jaebeom-ie~~ Beleth glared at Jinyoung who was now grinning like a cat. The sight sent a heat down below in the demon’s pants.

_Shit, why does he have to look like a fucking cat when he smiles like that._

Jinyoung knew how much Beleth hated humans, well, most demons did.

But Beleth hated them with a burning passion, hellbent on sending every last one of them into the fiery pits of hell if he had it his way.

Jinyoung knew it well, the reason, Beleth’s story, everything. But it wasn’t his to tell. And it’s a story for another day. Right now, Jinyoung merely reveled in the conflicting surges of rage and lust tormenting the other as he sat up.

He knew how much that pet name would spite the demon who looked down at him for having a mortal mother.

Names were important to demons. It was their lifeline; their names determined their entire existence. Unlike humans, their names were sacred. For Jinyoung to belittle him like that, was the biggest fucking insult.

Jinyoung never understood it, finding it an utterly pathetic flaw in what was otherwise a race of superior creatures. What's the big deal about a fucking name anyway? 

“Don’t call me that Chinese shit.”, Beleth snarled, his fingers twitching, threatening to expose his true form.

“It’s Korean you fucking idiot.”, Jinyoung rolled his eyes, before slowly pushing himself off the lounge chair and slipping his black tinted sunglasses off his nose, almost teasingly, revealing a gaze that could send even the toughest demon into a carnal frenzy.

“Whatever.”, Beleth muttered, folding his arms and darting his eyes to the side in an attempt to keep his composure, and of course hide the raging boner that now pushed through the seams of his striped black slacks that accompanied his matching suit.

The sight made Jinyoung cackle as he stood up, edging forward to press his chest against the other. He ran his hand up the demon’s chest as he tilted his head up throwing the other a suggestive glance.

“Please…you just want to fuck me, don’t you? Just be honest, _Jaebeom-ie.”,_ he purred, hands now running along Beleth’s wide shoulders, before squeezing his biceps in a tight grip. The sensation caused a slight shiver in the demon as he growled.

“Stop calling me that shit.”

Jinyoung chuckled, then his face hardened as he grabbed the demon and turned him around. He shoved the other down hard, causing the demon’s back to slam down into the soft cushioning of the lounge chair, eliciting a sharp hiss. Jinyoung moved to sit on top of other, kneeling at the sides of Beleth’s hips. He squeezed the demon’s waist tight with his calves before straddling Beleth’s hips with his own and jerking his head back.

“Oh Beleth…you’re just a fucking slut for me, aren’t you?”, he chaffed as his own breath grew staggered. He sneered at the demon beneath him who merely glowered back in contempt, refusing to acknowledge his now rock hard dick pressed against Jinyoung’s divinely peachy cheeks. Those peachy cheeks that rutted against the fabric covering his bulge.

Jinyoung gave him a mocking pout before reaching down to slip off his own board shorts, wringing it and then forcefully wrapping it around the Beleth’s wrists. He pinned them above the demon’s head, snickering as he tightened the knot into the wooden frame of the lounge chair. Beleth’s eyes which were starting to cloud with lust suddenly widened as his lips trembled.

“Merlin, you fucking-”

Jinyoung merely clamped the demon’s mouth shut before smirking and unzipping Beleth’s pants to release his gloriously humongous cock into freedom, as it stood up proudly on display. In contrast, to the utter humiliation that coursed through Beleth’s tar black veins.

Jinyoung merely shushed the other, pouting those goddamn plushy lips like the tease he was and pressed down into his knees, lifting his hips off Beleth’s, causing the other to groan. Jinyoung leered at the demon beneath him and pulled his briefs down a little to slip out his now own throbbing cock, pumping his shaft in full view of Beleth who swallowed down hard at the sight in front of him.

Suddenly, a blurry recollection invaded his mind, the sounds of a low raspy, husky voice begging him needily echoed through his ears.

_D-daddy please….ahhh…._

Ah, sweet baby boy. Jinyoung’s current infatuation. Or actually, quite possibly the only infatuation he’s had in his entire existence.

“F-fuck…”, Jinyoung gasped as he began twisting his grip and stroking faster, faster as he felt a rush down his gut. He gasped and moaned, utterly forgetting about the demon beneath him as the voice continued to taunt his ears, melting into it like honey.

_J-jinyoung ah…._

“A-ahhh…fuck!”, he cursed, painting his come across the chest of a now very enraged and unfulfilled demon who began growling, his form slowly evolving. And yes, dammit, Jinyoung came from just the memory of baby boy’s voice alone. What was his name, again?

_Shit…_

He muttered to himself as he slipped his placid cock back snuggly into his briefs, ignoring the onslaught of curses lashed upon him by the demon struggling beneath him. He’d even neglected to retrieve his shorts that still tied up the other as he got off and sauntered out the garden compound in a dazed frown. Beleth gaped incredulously at the other before hollering out at the top of his lungs. Or whatever it was demons had.

“VALAC! Untie me so I can beat this motherfucker down!”

A decidedly tall demon with a slight hunch flew in, panicking. He had a mature yet boyish face with a small black mole under his eye. His delicately white feathered wings that seemed a little too small for him flapped gently.

“What happened Beleth?”, he cocked his head quizzically at Jinyoung who had seem to not notice him at all as he walked past, out of the compound.

Jinyoung was buried too deep in his own thoughts. It was uncharacteristic of him as he rarely reflected upon anything.

He strolled, still only in his boxer briefs, into a large marble tiled indoor courtyard overlooking the garden compound, leaving behind the flustered demon on the receiving end of Beleth’s outrage.

He sighed to himself as he looked up at the tall marble arches that lined the ceiling.

Jinyoung was sick of being looked down upon, only because he was a goddamn half human. Just like Beleth, he too hated humans. He reasoned to himself that it was justified. Whenever anyone questioned him about his origins, not that anyone ever did because it was the gossip of the realm two centuries ago, he had it summed up in two sentences. His dad had seduced and fucked a human, resulting in his birth. The fate of his mother was tragic, dying during childbirth because she had been suffering an illness when brought to this realm.

He hated it. Their weak, frail bodies. The ease at which these pathetic beings succumbed to their lust.

But then there was baby boy. Oh, sweet, sweet baby boy.

_Fuck._

With every fibre of his being, he wanted to see baby boy again. But why? He still couldn’t quite figure it out.

_I probably just need a good, proper, honest fuck._

The realm nauseated him at times. Engulfed with aggression and hate, where everyone fought to dominate one another as a means of showing off their power, where everyone fucked because they were after something and not only just for the sake of pleasure alone.

Everyone except for sweet, innocent Valac. Who was admittedly sometimes pretty terrifying in his own way. But only sometimes. For instance, when Jinyoung playfully finished his coveted refreshment, one invented by humans and was a rarity in the realm. His ice choco. All hell broke loose when Valac found out. Like literally.

He chuckled at the memory, his cold, unbeating heart lifted slightly, as he heaved a sigh.

“Ahhh, I wonder what’s baby boy doing now?”

\-----------

Said baby boy scratched his ears in frustration as he laid down on a cramped bed in his dingy, single room apartment. One that always had a musky scent of mold lingering the air.

“Ahh fuck, is someone talking shit about me?”, Jackson muttered as he scratched his ear that now had a faint pinkish bruise. A mark. But not that he knew that though. All he knew was that sometimes it would itch like hell.

To him it was just a memory of another kinky, steamy one-night stand. Or actually, if he were honest, the kinkiest, steamiest sex he had in his entire fucking life.

But right now, there were more pressing concerns on his mind. Ever since that morning BamBam found him in his most vulnerable state, he had a falling out with Mark over the piano stool and the pinewood floorboards that had been thoroughly defiled, besmirched and desecrated from said kinky, steamy sex. Jackson was unable to explain himself and Mark was not impressed. Needless to say, he hadn’t been back to the bar since then.

Unfortunately for him, this meant that his funds were depleting at a faster rate than before. Yet, Jackson still struggled to even get gigs to begin with.

He was stubborn with his old school jazz philosophy and he wanted it pure or _whatever._ As his good friend BamBam once put it.

Jackson sighed as he looked at his half-opened closet where a soft, velvety jacket jutted out from one of the coat hangers. It had a strange glow even in the darkness of the closet. His thoughts wandered off towards that night. That man. His now un-officiated sugar daddy who could well be the devil himself.

Jackson shuddered at the thought.

Well, at least the sex was good. And the man hadn’t appeared since then. Also, did he mention that the sex was good?

Like fucking good.

His dick twitched a little at the thought as he let out a soft groan, smothering his face with his pillow.

He lifted his pillow to peer back at the velvet jacket. He had thought about getting it cleaned but he was broke and didn’t want to end up ruining it by accident anyway.

So, there it was. In his closet. Unwashed.

That arousing scent from that night still lingering, threatening to overwhelm even the disgusting moldy stench that occasionally emitted from the corners of the wall.

A sudden vibration and low hum that buzzed through his back pocket jolted him out of his thoughts. He slipped his hand back to reach for his phone.

_Wonpil:_

_Managed to get something for ya. Fucking Seb’s dude. Need you to cover someone. Can you be down there in 20?_

_Jackson:_

_Fuck no way. Yeah, yeah, I can make it._

Jackson scrambled out of bed to slip on a tight-fitting white shirt over his glorious tanned, well chiseled chest as he rummaged his dresser for his car keys. Finally, the tides were turning in his favour.

Seb’s! This could finally be his big break.

The one to get the ball rolling.

A step closer to his dream of opening up his own jazz bar.

Jackson ran out of his apartment as he slipped on his faded black leather jacket, his heart almost leaping out of his chest as he tried to slide down the short steel banister outside his building before stumbling to fall over the hard concrete of the sidewalk.

_Shit._

\-----------

Jackson sat in his car, a slight bruise on his forehead from the unnecessary attempt at expressing his joy earlier on the banister. But that wasn’t the problem, his car had broken down.

Like completely. There was no possible salvation at all.

Alas, he didn’t make it for that life changing gig at Seb’s. Jackson cursed his bohemian starving artist life as he slammed his head into the steering wheel.

Well, he still had to get a new car though, so instead of Seb’s he was now on an hour’s journey towards the car dealership across town in the public bus.

A little over two hours later, Jackson sat in an equally beat up car, not so different from the one he currently owned, half contemplating to buy it and half contemplating to give up on life.

_Fuck._

But right at that thought, he heard sharp knocks on the crummy, slightly smudged car windows. His eyes widened upon recognizing the smirk spread on the man’s face outside, who had bent over to peer into the car window.

_FUCK! Its him. Shitshitshit. Ok ok calm down Jack. And don’t be seduced this time. You’ll do fine._

He noticed the man outside giggle right at that thought, causing an uneasy frown to spread across his face.

There it was again.

That growing uneasiness that appealed to his rationality. He stared, utterly mystified at Jinyoung, who merely continued smiling widely at Jackson, motioning at him to unlock the door.

Jackson narrowed his eyes as he gave the man outside a quick look down, even more baffled at the man’s choice of outfit.

A complete change from his previous look, Jinyoung was now casually decked out in a brown bomber jacket, hair down like a mop, wearing black rim glasses with no lenses and skin-tight denim jeans that revealed his marvelous thighs and calves and ass. Well, Jackson couldn’t see the man’s ass from his angle, but from his intimate encounter with the man’s ass, it was probably the case.

He also curiously had on an employee badge with his name hastily scribbled over.

_What the fuck? Who is he like seriously!_

Jackson drew in a long, unsteady breath as his hands lingered over the lock. He groaned as he clicked on it, prompting the face of the man peering through from the outside to light up.

“Can I help you sir?”, Jinyoung winked as he opened the door, not wasting any time to sit his marvelous ass down into the passenger seat next to Jackson.

Jackson in response let out another groan as he scrunched his face.

And of course, as Jackson had planned, or rather had not, things went from 0 to 100 in the five seconds Jinyoung entered the car.

\-----------

“Ummm…ahem, I only let you in cus I just…like um, what was that night about?”, Jackson stuttered, shifting his eyes, probably one-sidedly feeling an uncomfortable air between them.

Because Jinyoung on the other hand, seemed completely unaffected by his awkwardness, smiling shamelessly at him as he cocked his head a little.

“Hm? Baby, it was what it was. We had amazing sex and I’m back for more.”, Jinyoung stated simply as he raised his eyebrows.

“W-what?”, Jackson spluttered, now finally whipping his head to face the man beside him, utterly speechless. But Jinyoung merely chuckled and reached out his fingers towards the other man’s face who flinched in surprise.

“I missed you so much baby boy, missed your fantastic ass.”, Jinyoung murmured sweetly despite the questionable meaning behind those words.

Jackson blushed anyway, he couldn’t help it. He was drawn in once more.

To the man’s scent. His touches. That velvety voice.

And Jinyoung knew it. Because of course he did.

Jinyoung reached out to caress his baby boy’s soft cheeks with the back of his hand. And of course, once more, Jackson melted into his touch, leaning into it as he drew in a long breath and shut his eyes.

_Ugh fuck…I can’t…_

Jinyoung giggled. He’d been giggling a lot more these days.

“Hey…look at me.”, Jinyoung whispered as he cupped the man’s cheeks in his slender grip. Jackson slowly fluttered his eyes back open as he gulped, his dopey eyes boring into Jinyoung’s piercing gaze, softening it ever so slightly.

“I really did miss you.”, he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners as they always did. But this time it felt different. Something tightened in Jackson’s chest. This time it was a warm, giddy feeling. Almost comforting.

_Was I just on crack? I mean…how can this guy be the Devil…he’s too…he’s-_

Jinyoung chuckled at that thought, causing Jackson to frown slightly as he searched the man’s gaze.

He was so utterly absorbed that his breath halted slightly, tensing up in shock when the man leans forward. Only to relax into the man’s touch, when Jinyoung reached up to tenderly massage the back of his head.

“Hey…”, Jinyoung leans into his ear to whisper, taking Jackson’s hand into his and pulling it towards his chest.

“I’d love to pillow talk with you some more but right now daddy needs your help down here”, he smirked, guiding Jackson’s hand down to palm his growing bulge.

“Are you serious right now? When did you even-”, Jackson’s eyes widened, stuttering in disbelief as he gaped at the man’s shameless grin.

“Come on baby you know you want it.”, the man mewls, with a glint in his eye as he catches Jackson swallowing down. Eyes following the subtle bobbing of the man’s adam’s apple.

“Ugh fuck, do we have to do it here, its cramped and it smells weird.”, Jackson groaned softly. He knew he wasn’t going to last long in this debate, but he just had to try. The car really smelled so weird.

Jinyoung began to pout, whining at the exasperated man beside him.

“But baby! I can’t wait anymore. Did you even know the lengths I had to go to find you? I spent a fucking eternity...”, crocodile tears dotted his long lashes as he batted them at a thoroughly speechless Jackson.

It was true though, Jinyoung took a whole ten minutes to find the man, and that to him, was long enough.

Jackson sighed, shutting his eyes as he leaned back against the headrest. A squeal escaped his lips when he felt a touch down below and the sound of a zipper popping open. He looked down, eyes widening at the back of Jinyoung’s head who had taken it upon himself to get Jackson in the mood as well. He grasped at the tufts of Jinyoung’s soft hair as the other began to tilt his head to the side, lapping up the front of his shaft. Jinyoung darted his eyes to the side, looking up teasingly at Jackson’s flushed, flustered face.

Oh, how he loved that face. How he missed it so _fucking much._

He moaned, his hot breath sending faint vibrations along the sensitive skin of Jackson’s hardening cock. He kissed along the length, open mouthed, the rough buds of his tongue sending shivers down Jackson’s spine each time it popped off against the sensitive skin. Jackson gasped and gripped the sides of the car seats as Jinyoung slowly began to surround his cock with the heat and wetness of his mouth, twirling his tongue around the tip, before moving down to take in his now throbbing cock.

Jinyoung grazed his teeth lightly along the shaft as he pulled up, causing Jackson to groan as he bucked his hips. Jinyoung stuck out his tongue to slowly lap up the length from the base all the way to the tip. His lips curled into that goddamn cunning smile again as he tilted the side of his head up, tongue teasing into the opening of Jackson’s tip now leaking with pre-cum.

A mischievous grin spread on his face as Jinyoung hummed, sitting back up and putting his arms behind his head as he leaned back.

Jackson whimpered, tilting his head pleadingly to the man beside him.

“Oh no baby.”, Jinyoung purred, eyes shut, utterly pleased with himself.

“Either you come over here to daddy or you can get yourself off. But you know I’ll take such good care of you baby, you know I would.”, as he rocks his hips teasingly in circles. Jackson stared thirstily at the languid, teasing movements of the other’s bulge.

“Ughhh…fuck ok.”, he gritted through his teeth as he slowly climbed over onto the other seat to straddle Jinyoung, who chuckled in return.

_You know I would._

Jackson gazed into the playful eyes of the other man as he adjusted himself, hands on Jinyoung’s shoulder. A warmth flowed through his palms at the contact. He felt that fluttering tickle in his heart again.

Despite how rough Jinyoung got during sex, his touches always, always remained gentle. As if Jackson was the most precious thing in the world. His vicious words masked his intentions, his own, fucked up way of seeking Jackson’s permission. He never did anything Jackson didn’t want.

And besides, the man did clean up his ass for him.

Jackson didn’t really have much experience on the receiving end. Let alone barebacking. Except for that one time in college that pretty much scarred him. He had been pissed drunk and ended up boning a senior who left him splayed out in all his nakedness on the floor the morning after, in said senior’s room, with said senior’s roommate cackling while taking pictures of his vulnerable state. It goes without saying that said senior did not clean him up and left him with cum trickling down his thighs as he scrambled out of that room in utter humiliation. It could have been worse though, Mark remarked to him dryly, he could have gotten crabs. A remark certainly unsolicited, and one that left an unwanted image running through Jackson's mind that day. Well, Mark wasn't wrong about that. At least he didn't get crabs then. And thank god he didn't fuck himself raw on some weird disease riddled cock this time either.

Anyway crabs and raw cocks aside, he knew that Jinyoung wasn’t lying when he said that.

_I'll take such good care of you baby._

And so, this time, Jackson was inebriated once more.

Only this time, it wasn’t fear and arousal.

This time, it was a giddying anticipation of pleasure.

_You know I would._

As Jackson stared on into the others’ eyes, Jinyoung’s gaze slowly began to soften, widening a little, as if in surprise as he peered into the thoughts behind those beautiful doe eyes.

His eyes slowly crinkled once more, though his lips curled up slyly.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, I’ll definitely take good care of you baby but…”, Jinyoung purred as he wrapped his arms around Jackson to fondle his taut ass.

He stuck his tongue out at the other who moaned as his bulge slightly edged in between Jackson’s cheeks. The rough fabric causing a tingling sensation to spread up Jackson’s back.

“You’ll still need to convince daddy why he should fuck you good and hard.”, he grinned playfully.

Jackson groaned. He knew exactly what Jinyoung wanted this time. And Jinyoung knew that he did, leaning his head back into his clasped hands nonchalantly.

“So try me, baby. Give daddy a good show.”

Jackson bit into his lips as he stripped off his jacket and slowly lifted up his tight-fitting shirt to reveal his glorious chest. As he should more often, Jinyoung thought.

Though halfway through the reveal, the tight neckline of the shirt got stuck at Jackson’s jaw, who was struggling to contort his arms in the cramped space of the beat-up car.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue in annoyance and took it upon himself to rip it apart, earning a look of shock from the other.

“Y-you…”, Jackson stammered.

“Carry on, baby boy. Don’t waste my fucking time.”, Jinyoung glowered, causing Jackson to flinch as he nodded in a daze.

Jackson kicked off his shoes and then upon a sudden realization while pulling down his pants, realized that the skin-tight jeans he wore was doing nothing to help him put on a good show.

In the tight space between Jinyoung’s lap and the roof of the car that kept banging on his head.

_FFFFFUCKKK. This fucking-_

Jinyoung let out a muffled chuckle at the man on his lap struggling to pull down his pants.

“Oh baby boy, you fucking cute little-”, he murmured gently, pulling off Jackson’s pants who wrapped his arms around Jinyoung for support. He lifted each knee to allow Jinyoung to pull it down fully. The warmth of Jackson’s chest against his, the heavy breath of Jackson tickling his forehead, caused Jinyoung’s heart to skip a beat.

_Wait huh? M-my heart?_

Jackson in the meantime was busy, removing his arms wrapped around Jinyoung. He turned his head around to look down at the fucking jeans now hugged around his ankles. He heaved a sigh and leaned back, struggling before finally kicking it off towards the leg room beneath the dashboard. A more important detail though was that earlier, his briefs was caught in the tight bundle of his jeans, causing it to slip off when Jinyoung pulled down his jeans. And so, by the good grace of skin-tight jeans, his boner was out, standing proud and tall.

Also, he was now butt naked. And Jinyoung was fully clothed.

It annoyed Jackson a little.

_Oh no. Not this time…_

Jinyoung chuckled at the man pouting in his lap before gaping slightly, startled when Jackson reached out to his face.

Jackson slowly rubbed the man’s ear before taking off Jinyoung’s gag glasses. He brought it to his face and began slowly grinding his bare cock against the rough fabric of Jinyoung’s bulge, sucking on the temple tips of the thick black rimmed frame. His eyes fluttered coyly at Jinyoung who licked his lips at the sight of the man grinding in his lap. Jackson smirked, putting on Jinyoung’s glasses. It slid down his sweaty nose bridge as he leaned forward and pulled apart the man’s bomber jacket, to unbutton Jinyoung’s white shirt.

And finally.

Those pink perky nipples were out. The ones that began this whole sexcapade in the first place, Jackson thought. It was finally out for him to enjoy in all its pink perky glory.

And he does.

He hunches down and licks a nipple gently, suckling on each of them, lapping the skin around it, basically taking his time to enjoy the taste of Jinyoung’s milky white skin.

Then, he glanced up, his eyes looking past the glasses which have slipped too far down his nose as he muttered breathily.

“Is this good daddy?”, his eyes oh so innocent, but his voice, raspy and teasing.

“Mhmm so good baby.”, Jinyoung groaned as he grabbed into the back of Jackson’s hair. His head jerking up and his eyes shutting in bliss as Jackson teasingly licked his way up to his neck, jaw and finally, his face, lapping at Jinyoung’s soft, plump lips. He pulled back and stared into Jinyoung’s eyes, his brown orbs hazy, lips quivering.

“D-daddy I really need you now.”

This time though, Jackson was playing it up. Jinyoung grinned knowingly. And Jackson knew that too. He wanted Jinyoung to know. That he now knew Jinyoung’s schtick. And that he had game too.

“Mhmm? Is that so. But I don’t think you have lube in this piece of junk don’t you.”, Jinyoung chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the man who groaned in response.

“Hnnnn…fuck you, don’t tease me like that.” Jackson bit into his chapped bottom lip as he rubbed his bare cheeks against the fabric of Jinyoung’s bulge.

“Hmm? Baby did you just cuss me out?”, Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, smirking.

Jackson batted his big brown adorable eyes coyly, squishing his lips into a small pout. It was only for a brief second before his eyebrows drooped in fear, biting down into his bottom lip.

“I-I did…daddy, I-I’m so so sorry...” Jackson whimpered, his husky voice breaking slightly.

“Oh no no…you bad boy. And you know what happens to bad boys in here.”, Jinyoung murmured, an edge in his tone. One that had Jackson’s cock twitching as he panted in anticipation. He wanted it, and by god, Jinyoung will fucking give it to him.

Without warning the sound of a sharp, stinging smack cut through the air, as Jinyoung struck Jackson’s deliciously meaty ass, hard.

Jackson hissed, bucking up his hips and jerking his head forward as his nails dug into Jinyoung’s shoulders.

“Ummmff, _fuck you, daddy_.”, he seethed, tilting his head to lick the nub of Jinyoung’s ear, before leaning into Jinyoung’s neck.

The sensation of Jackson’s hot breath against his neck drew a smirk from Jinyoung’s lips. Then his gaze immediately hardened, as he spanked the taut cheek once more. Precisely the same spot. The sting numbed his skin, causing Jackson to grit his teeth and groan as he fell forward, nuzzling and breathing heavily into Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung caressed the reddening sore with one hand, massaging Jackson’s tanned cheeks. How did he even get such a glorious golden tan there?

Anyway, Jinyoung reached down his other hand to unzip his own pants and peeled it off slowly, also struggling in the cramped space. Jackson moaned impatiently as he reached down to the other’s thighs to slip down the man’s tight jeans. It ended up wrapped around Jinyoung’s knees, both men unable to slip it further down. 

Jackson shivered at the contact between their now bare, slick, throbbing cocks as he circles his cheeks to rub against Jinyoung’s thick thighs, edging forward to press his chest against the other.

“Ahhh…mmmf”, he lifted his hips slightly, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck who leaned in to plant sloppy kisses on his neck.

_THUD._

“Fuck…”, Jackson grimaced, the top of his head banging into the roof of the cramped beat up car.

“What’s wrong baby boy?”, Jinyoung looked up, his cock still rubbing between Jackson’s ass.

“T-the…ahh…the seat…push it down…”, Jackson breathed, sensitive to every movement the other man made, as he motioned towards the seat adjustor beside Jinyoung.

“Hmhm…don’t worry, daddy will fix this.”, Jinyoung grunted as he elbowed against the backrest of the chair with an inhumane amount of brute force, causing it to snap back with a loud creak.

Jackson widened his eyes in shock, but before he could even react, the force caused Jinyoung to fall back down into the now broken seat, rocking his hips up and shoving his dick further up between Jackson’s sweaty cheeks. Jackson gasped, gripping down into Jinyoung’s shoulders as his head jerked up.

“Alright, let’s get this going now that’s settled.”, Jinyoung muttered, spreading Jackson’s cheeks.

“W-wait…you broke it…seat..”, Jackson spluttered, looking down at Jinyoung, now laying beneath him. Jinyoung smirked and rubs his cock against Jackson’s rim, causing the other to shudder.

“A-ahhhh….mmmmfff…wait”, Jackson jerked his hips up slightly.

Jinyoung chuckled as he slipped his hand down Jackson’s toned abs, cupping his balls then tickling his fingers towards the man’s puckered hole, stretching it out slowly. For his baby boy's added pleasure, he stroked Jackson’s cock glistening with Jinyoung’s saliva with his other hand.

“Oh baby, It’s not the only thing I’m going be breaking in this piece of junk.”, he whispered.

Jackson let out a broken moan as Jinyoung fisted into his hole, his muscles clenching tight at the intrusion. His walls coating with that cool, sticky sensation as that familiar dizzying, breezy scent began to waft through the crummy car. Jackson blanked out and shuddered at the scent.

“Mmmmf…break me, daddy.”, he moaned, his eyes brimming with tears, clouded with lust. His brown orbs gazed down in a haze, imploring the man beneath him.

Jinyoung chuckled.

“With pleasure baby boy.”, he pulled out his fist, teasing his cock around Jackson’s rim who rolled his hips in a fervor that drove the other thirsting for more. The man's eyes turned vivid black, a glossy, marble-like sheen. An indescribable desire engulfed him from just the moans of the other man alone, causing his breath to stagger uncharacteristically.

An almost animalistic growl escaped his lips as he rammed up his huge, hard cock into Jackson who yelped at the sudden pain.

Pain. So much fucking pain.

The man sobbed as he fell forward, trembling into Jinyoung’s chest, leading Jinyoung to regain his senses a little, flustered. For the first time in his existence.

“S-sorry baby did it hurt?”, Jackson whimpered, nodding vigorously as he wept softly.

Jinyoung crooned, gently stroking the back of Jackson’s head buried in his chest. He began to rock his hips slowly, now sticky with that mind numbing, breezy fluid, oozing out of Jackson’s hole as Jinyoung began to slowly thrust up faster, rubbing the sides of Jackson’s hips soothingly.

“I’m sorry baby boy, I’ll make you feel good.”

Then, he hit a sweet spot and smiled at the sight of Jackson shuddering.

As a rush of ecstasy began filling his mind, Jackson began grinding his ass back and forth, slowly sitting up and riding Jinyoung’s throbbing cock feverishly.

“Ahhh…Jinyoung…”, Jackson moaned, causing the other to let out a soft gasp between his grunts.

Something stirred in Jinyoung’s chest when Jackson called out his name in a fervor. A name that he never thought much of. A name he gave himself on impulse merely a few days ago.

Something once cold in his chest, began gradually beating.

Steady and mellowed. Hesitant.

“Y-you…”, Jinyoung breathed, almost perplexed.

Were names always this potent?

“Ah…ah…Jinyoung…more…f-fuck…hnnn”, Jackson rolled his head back in pleasure, bouncing on Jinyoung’s hips like he was starved for it as he pressed his palms down onto the man’s chest. Jackson gazed down at the other, panting into the empty frame of Jinyoung’s black rimmed glasses that now hung loosely from his own ears.

“Mmm baby…you’re just…too good.”, Jinyoung gaped slightly, cheeks dusted pink as he murmured, almost to himself.

The increasingly lewd sounds from the other man drove him into a frenzy as he began smacking his cock up further and further into the growing heat of Jackson’s ass, leaning to the side slightly to graze upon the other’s prostrate that he now knew so well. The glasses that clung loosely to Jackson's face clattered into the gap between the car door and seat as he tilted his head to the side.

“Hnnn…hnnn….Jinyoung-ah…J-Jinyoung…I’m…”, Jackson panted, feeling a rush of heat coalescing in his gut as he shivered.

“Hmmmm…baby…”, Jinyoung hummed, quickening into increasingly unsteady, heated thrusts.

Jackson tensed up, jerking his head back as he gaped, spurts of white liquid painting the milky white abs of the man beneath him. A warmth surged into Jackson as he fell into a hazy spell, falling forward to collapse into Jinyoung, chests pressed together, gasping into each other’s lips as they stared into each other’s eyes. Jinyoung slowly broke into warm smile. The same kind of warmth Jackson felt Jinyoung pouring into him as he bucked his hips up into Jackson’s ass. Jackson moaned breathily at the sensation filling him up, his eyes fluttering shut.

Jinyoung reached his arms around Jackson’s toned, tanned, sweat glistened waist, pulling the man into a tight embrace. Almost a…loving one.

Jinyoung felt it again. That strange foreign pleasant sensation in his chest.

His thoughts were broken by a soft groan from the other, breath tickling his neck with a sensation of light vibrations.

“How was it, baby?”

Jackson hummed blissfully as he nuzzled into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

“So good, _daddy.”_

They stayed like that for a long beat, as Jinyoung slipped out his cock and began trace his palms along Jackson’s back tenderly.

Jackson was almost lulled into serenity when he let out a gasp. He pushed back against Jinyoung, staring down in disbelief at the man laying beneath him, with lips that slowly spread into a playful grin.

“Y-you…”

“Hmhm…baby, you ready for another round?”, Jinyoung winked, cooing as he squeezed the flushed cheeks of the other.

“H-huh! Are you insane? I’m fucking spent…no way. N-no I’m out.”, Jackson spluttered as he pulled out of Jinyoung’s grip, pushing down at the sides of the seats to sit back up and turned back to face the car dashboard.

Alas, blessed was Jinyoung that they were in a confined, cramped space of a hunk of junk car. So unfortunately for Jackson, he struggled to reach for his pants now beneath the car seat, still dangerously seated on Jinyoung’s lap.

“Babyy…please…”, Jinyoung whined, slipping his hardening cock back between Jackson’s cheeks as he gripped the sides of the man who’s back now faced him.

Jackson shivered at the movement, his stretched hole still sensitive. His well, everything still sensitive as Jinyoung began to grind his hips, rocking it back and forth.

“A-ah…”, he gaped, leaning forward to grip on the dashboard in front of him. It wasn’t long before he relented, as Jinyoung fucked into him for another solid round.

The score was now 2-0 for Jinyoung and Jackson. Not that either of them was keeping tabs though, both too busy fucking like rabbits once more.

As Jinyoung began to reach his limit though, a voice echoed through his mind, snapping him out of his fervor.

_Merlin get your ass back here._

_Dammit, I’m busy Valac._

“Ahhhh….J-Jinyoung please…”, Jackson let out a broken moan when Jinyoung unintentionally thrusted further in, momentarily distracted by the voice of Valac ringing through his head.

_Beleth is really pissed at you. I don't know what to do please helpppp._

“Mmmff….there…ahhh..t-there…daddy…”, Jackson arched his back as Jinyoung struggled to keep his focus on his telepathic conversation. The sight of Jackson's glorious naked back distracting him with all its sexiness.

_Pleaseeee! Merlin!!!_

_Ughhhhh. fine._

_Sobs. Please hurry, he’s wrecking the whole place._

_What? He’s in full form?_

_Yesss please hurry I can’t handle him by myself._

_Alright alright jesus. I’m coming. Give me a moment._

Jinyoung clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stroked the sides of his baby boy’s hips.

“Baby, you coming soon?”

“Ahhh…I….I…ahhhh”, Jackson gaped, his sweat soaked back tensing up as Jinyoung released into him.

Jinyoung sighed, an unfulfilling mix of bliss and utter disappointment rose in his chest as he sat back up to reach around Jackson’s hips.

“Don’t worry babe, I won’t leave you hanging.“, Jinyoung murmured into the back of Jackson’s neck, as he wrapped his fingers delicately around Jackson’s pulsating cock. He leaned in to press his cheek against Jackson’s as he began stroking slowly at first, pumping the man’s throbbing hard cock with increasing intensity until Jackson blanked out, gasping as he came.

“Hmmph…too bad, I wanted to enjoy you more.”, Jinyoung breathed, planting kisses down Jackson’s neck, along the man’s shoulders, relishing the taste of his sweet baby boy’s sweat.

Jackson leaned back into him utterly exhausted, fucked out of his mind as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the man’s waist for a backhug.

Jinyoung was starting to grow fond of these backhugs.

He used to find them pathetic, needy.

But somehow with Jackson, it felt pleasant and reassuring. Like everything in the world was going to be fine and wonderful.

Which of course, was totally not the state of the world right now. It was always plunged in disarray and chaos since the dawn of mankind. And of course, Jinyoung was now one of the reasons behind it.

It was something he always knew and the thought of it never really fazed him. It was just a job to him after all.

But somehow, this time, this fact was starting to…not sit well with him. An unease, a gnawing feeling in his chest emerging briefly before he waved it off.

“Baby?”, he whispered to the man in his lap. Jackson’s body was now slackened, sinking back into the warmth of Jinyoung who had enveloped him in a tight embrace.

A snore puffed through Jackson’s lips, nodding off while Jinyoung was caught up in his own thoughts.

Jinyoung chuckled, grinning as he carefully opened the door with one hand, wriggling out from under the other man. His arms supported the man’s head as he gently laid the other down to rest on that broken passenger seat. As he buttoned himself up and patted down on his crisp outfit that never seemed to ever crease, he looked back into the car, at the man sleeping ever so peacefully. He felt a little ache in his heart. He frowned as he rubbed his chest.

_Ugh, shit this is bad. Maybe I have a heart problem or something? Fuck, I need to talk to Moloch about this._

Jinyoung hesitated, before thoughtlessly taking off his brown bomber jacket and reaching back into the car to retrieve a faded, black leather jacket tossed under the car seat.

As he zipped up the creased leather jacket that fit him snuggly, he pouted at the naked, sleeping man laying down in the passenger seat of the beat-up car.

“Sorry baby boy, duty calls.”

\-----------

Jackson woke up with a start. In a car. He frowned, rubbing his head and blinking in a daze as his blurry vision began to sharpen.

A scent of fresh leather wafted through his nose.

He felt down his body as he recalled the earlier escapade in the car, growing confused.

Inexplicably, he was fully clothed, except that his leather jacket was now replaced with a brown bomber jacket zipped up against his bare torso. Needless to say, his torn white shirt was conspicuously missing. He rubbed his ass, which felt squeaky clean, though still sore as all hell.

_H-huh?...This is…_

Jackson was indeed lying down in the passenger seat of a car. But this time, it wasn’t a beat-up hunk of junk that screamed bohemian starving artist. It’s a brand new one. His mind struggled to grasp onto some semblance of reality as he looked around in utter bewilderment.

Then, his eyes caught a note stuck onto the dashboard.

_Hey baby boy, don’t miss me too much. Here’s a little something from daddy._

Jackson gaped, blinking his eyes which slowly widened, brows furrowed as he rubbed his forehead, mind utterly blown. He stared out the front window of the flashy, polished car with a huge fine jutting out from the windshield wiper for being parked in a handicap lot.

His demon-like sugar daddy had disappeared again, only leaving Jackson with another lavish gift without any way to contact him. He couldn’t even begin to figure out how he could possibly get in touch with the smoking hot weirdo.

_Shit…what the…fuck?_

\-----------

Jackson tossed and turned in his bed. He sighed as he looked up at his moldy ceiling. He grabbed his pillow from beneath his head and smothered his face, groaning before lifting it up slightly to peer into his closet once more. He looked into his half-opened closet, two jackets now jutting from the clothes hanger and a very faint, strange glow still emanating in the darkness of his room. The breezy, potent scent was now filling up his entire apartment. It drove him a little crazy and maybe just a teensy bit heated.

Who the fuck is Jinyoung anyway? And more importantly, where the fuck is his fucking leather jacket?

\-----------

“I want to cross you off my list  
But when you come knocking at my door  
Fate seems to give my heart a twist  
And I come running back for more”

-Ted Koehler, Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, they fell in love while they fucked in a car. Boo fking hoo. Let me be. Whats a fic if its not self indulgent. HAHAAHA.
> 
> Also, dragon’s triangle is a real place in the sea guys and its fucking creepy as all hell.


	3. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even kidding, high key inspired to work on this fic after listening to Julie Andrews “getting to know you”. don’t fking laugh at me T.T it’s the sweetest shit ever. The sex will be so soft from now on I can’t even. 
> 
> btw this chapter is a whole ass YA romance novel with fluff-angst-feels and just a lil dash of very vanilla smex in the end basically lol. just sayin. So knock yourselves out. I really hope yall enjoy it eventho its not really porn lolol

\----------------

Jinyoung stared down with a glazed look in his eyes as the molten rocks cracked from the intense heat and pressure. He looked on as an endless flow of lava scorched past the edge of his bruised and scabbed bare feet. His denim jeans tattered almost to shreds around his calves. His white button up soaked with sweat and blood to the tits. He sighed as he kicked a loose rock off the enclave he stood on, a small unbroken rock plate. A plate floating precariously on the magma surface deep within a very active volcano. A small clump of hot molten lava splattered across his cheek, scalding his charred skin with a hiss. He winced, groaning as he sat down and looked up towards the faint opening of the crater which was shrouded by a constant, thick fog of steam and searing hot showers of lava.

He had been stuck in that godforsaken volcano pit for a good few months now.

“Ugh…I shouldn’t have told him about it…Ah fuck, he would have found out anyway.”, Jinyoung muttered to himself as he leaned back to lay down. He stared up blankly into the thick fog clouding over him. The heat of the hardened molten rock piercing and burning through his skin.

It fucking hurt.

But something else was hurting too. He placed a palm over his heart which had slowly begun beating a few months ago. Very slowly. Like once a day slowly.

Even that little ache, was a little too much for him to bear. It was so foreign to him, baffling, painful even. Along with the strange ache that accompanied his beating heart, a sort of yearning weighed on his chest. A yearning for something that would soothe the intense heat that engulfed his soul for over two centuries.

The afternoon after he easily subdued Beleth, who had already razed down the entire west wing in his frenetic rage and humiliation, Jinyoung had gone off to find Moloch. A quiet, unassuming archdemon who had hidden himself away in his personal library, practicing vocal drills. Not that he needed to, but singing _was_ one of his passions. Of course, Moloch didn’t want any of the other demon ingrates finding out about it, anxious that it might damage his reputation as the menacing, formidable archdemon in the heart of the Devil’s Sea. That a demon, an archdemon at that, would have a frivolous passion for something other than blood and lust. Oh, the heresy!

Jinyoung stumbled upon this juicy insight into the otherwise elusive and utterly secretive archdemon by chance one night, at an ungodly hour of 1:31am. It was the time when most of the demons would have gone out to prey on unsuspecting seafaring men with thunderous storms and vicious submarine volcanic eruptions. Jinyoung however, had been bored of the same old “strike fear in the heart of men” chestnut and decided to sneak back into the compound to find a quiet spot in the old quarter to do some light reading. It was the first time he’d seen the archdemon so flustered, having had his a _bsurd passion_ exposed.

_Nyaaa….Nyaaaa…Nyaa- Oh shit. What the hell are you doing here, Merlin!_

_PWAHAH. The real question is what the fuck are YOU doing here, Moloch?_

The half-incubus would often use it as leverage whenever he didn’t want a laborious assignment Moloch gave to him, teasing him to no end about his singing. What he would never admit though, was that Jinyoung thought the archdemon was pretty good and was sometimes even a little jealous of Moloch. That even a cold, heartless(literally) bastard like Moloch had something he cared about. Jinyoung often wondered what that would feel like.

To feel something other than the excruciating void of nothingness he felt in his heart.

Anyway, when he did eventually reveal his heart condition to Moloch, the same afternoon after he’d reunited with his baby boy in that beat-up car, the archdemon merely shrugged it off.

_“There’s nothing to it. You’re just getting soft. You’ve been spending too much time with humans. You even reek of them. “_

_“Soft? Me? HAHA that’s a good one, Moloch. “_

_“I’m sending you to the Venus campaign. You just need to feed off bloodshed, violence and all that jazz. You should be fine after that.”_

_“What? No. I hate campaigns. They’re long tiring and boring as fuck. I’d rather fuck instead. At least that feels good.”_

_“This is not a request Merlin. You’re only this strong because of my influence. You’ve been bound to me remember? So, do what I say.”_

_“Ugh…”_

_“Lest you perish just like your mother, you have her weak blood coursing through your pathetic body after all.”_

_“Fuck you. Don’t bring my mother into this.”_

_“Sigh, you do know this is for your sake Merlin. Do you want to perish here while going all soft or just do what I say and return back to your proper self?”_

At the time, the absurd line of reasoning made sense to him. It was the only kind of existence he knew after all. And so, Jinyoung set off to spend a mere few weeks on the Venus campaign. Though as much as anyone could predict, it was not long before he grew sick and tired of the endless, mindless fighting and bloodshed.

Eventually, during a brief ceasefire, he saw his chance to escape the planet on a dead defector’s pony wagon. So, he did.

It didn’t take long for Moloch to find out about his insubordination, sending a few minions to hunt him down and banishing him to the volcano pit as punishment.

And that led him to where was now.

Burning constantly deep within a fiery volcano pit for a little over three months, two days, forty minutes and ten seconds now (He counted every miserable second of it, not having had anything better to do).

The only thing else to keep him company was the broken pony wagon creaking occasionally by his side from the movement of the floating rock he laid upon.

_This thing is pretty cute. I should get one for myself once I’m out._

Jinyoung got used to searing heat eventually after the first couple of days. It was the mind-numbing boredom that was killing him though, driving him close to insane. There wasn’t even a decent book laying around to read. Only a tattered copy of the witless, trifling literary bore that was Catcher in the Rye. It was clutched tightly in the bony grip of a corpse that had been completely stripped of its meat and flesh. Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he stared at the skeleton (an insignificant detail) slumped in his broken pony wagon. He let out a loud, lazy yawn as he stretched his limbs across the rough surface of the black, igneous rock he laid on.

He looked up at the pretty grey, suffocating fog stifling the air, as he made snow angels on the thin layer of ash and pumice that blanketed the ground.

_Ugh… fuck this existence, seriously._

Then, his ears perked up as he picked up a faint scent in the air, something sweet and syrupy. It wasn’t too hard considering all he had been soaking up the past few months was the smell of his own constantly burning flesh. It was a vaguely familiar scent. Something like…

_Iced Choco._

“Merlin!! Up here!”, Jinyoung sighed in relief, squinting his eyes to look past the thick fog as a familiar figure descended slowly.

“Hey Val, long time no see. Care to join me for some burning pain?”, he quipped, smiling at his demon friend, who was wincing at the searing heat as he descended lower and lower, until he reached the floating rock Jinyoung had made his temporary home.

“Moloch has a task for you. He says he’ll forgive you for bailing on his Venus campaign if you can do it!”, his demon friend chirruped happily, waving his arms in excitement.

Jinyoung was always baffled at how sweet and innocent his demon friend was. Like now, with the demon smiling brightly at him and being more excited at the prospect of his release than he was.

“Yeah sure, why not.”, Jinyoung shrugged.

Anywhere was better than there for sure.

With that, Valac whipped out a hose from god knows where to wash him down with a gush of ice cold, blistering water that burned against his charred flesh, restoring his milky white skin back to its flawless condition. Then, he snapped a pressed suit out of thin air for Jinyoung to put on while he helped the half-incubus slick his hair back, with a little too much gel than Jinyoung would have liked. He gave Jinyoung a look down before nodding in satisfaction at him who gave his demon friend a thumbs up in response. Valac beamed at his handiwork before lifting his friend out of that goddamn crater with his tiny wings and dropping Jinyoung’s peachy ass off on Earth.

Moloch had commissioned him to seduce a congresswoman in the Korean government. She was a well-regarded public figure, currently running a successful campaign to pass a bill that would bring peace to the region. Essentially, all he had to do was trap her into an extramarital affair and make her lose her credibility. It would effectively rid any chances of the clearly stupid bill being passed by distracting the public with lurid gossip about a scandalous _affair._

And of course, Jinyoung approached the woman when she decided to stop by a bar one night for a short drink after a long tiring day at work, ready with his schtick. He was well suited up, courtesy of Valac, in character as a political aide. He sits by her with a charming grin and eases into a conversation. He makes her laugh. She drops her guard. And then he reads into her deepest desires. His usual modus operandi.

_I’m tired. Sometimes I just feel like giving up and leaving everything behind._

“Why don’t you just give up?”, he tilted his head slightly to her side with a faux sympathetic look, eyeing her weary demeanour and thinking of ways to get in her pants.

The woman who realized a little belatedly that she was pouring out her heart and soul to a man she just met, became flustered for a moment. Both at the bluntness of the man’s question and the fact that she had been so forthcoming with him about everything. She looked hesitant before letting out a small chuckle. Her shoulders relaxed, as if she remembered something pleasant. 

She smiled bashfully, looking down at her drink she was swirling in her hand. Jinyoung who was slightly puzzled by her sedated demeanour, blinked at a her quizzically.

With a soft, tender tone, she talked about how her husband waiting for her at home makes her feel like everything is going to be alright.

Like everything was going to be fine and wonderful in the world even though it obviously wasn’t going to be.

“Hahah its silly but…I guess he makes me feel nice and warm? It gives me a lot of strength.”

Even when work gets tough sometimes. Especially as a congresswoman in a man’s world. Her family is always at home waiting for her.

_Nice and warm._

Jinyoung felt something weigh down on his chest again as he cleared his throat, flustered for the second time in his life (the first time of course being when a certain baby boy called out his fake name and did things to his heart while they had sex in a beat up car).

He didn’t want to admit it but he actually couldn’t bring himself to break her family apart. He grew soft on her, just as Moloch secretly predicted when he sent Jinyoung on this task, when her thoughts filled with pleasant and lovely memories flooded his mind. Memories of her husband, her infant daughter and even the family dog.

_Nice and warm._

The sound of the metallic bar stool legs screeched across the marbled floors when Jinyoung stood up abruptly. He scratched at his collar nervously, stammering that he had to leave as he looked down at his wrist to check his non-existent watch. The woman stared back, a little confused at the man’s sudden jittery motions but smiled at him amiably anyway.

“Thank you for being such a great listener. You’re really nice.”, she beamed at him before turning back down to her drink, looking like a shit ton of bricks had lifted off her shoulders. Definitely not what he was commissioned to do.

But oh well. Jinyoung merely bowed politely as he sauntered out of the bar, bailing on his job. Again.

_Fuck, Moloch is going to be so fucking pissed._

Though, something else was bothering him. Even more than the thought of Moloch throwing him into another goddamn pit. Something that was making him question every value he held throughout his existence as the gospel truth. Thoughts of the brief warmth he felt when he had sweet baby boy wrapped up in his arms occupied his mind. He ended up wandering into the man’s neighborhood, lost in thought, once again uncharacteristically reflective.

He snapped out of his daze when a scent wafted through the air. A wonderful scent, a musk that could turn him on from miles away coursed through his tar black lungs as he followed it, smirking. Oh, it could turn him on alright. And right now, Jinyoung was fucking turned on as all hell, having missed the touch and the voice of his sweet, sweet baby, no thanks to a certain archdemon.

Stopping dead in his tracks for a brief moment, his face lit up as he spotted the back of a man. The man decked out in a brown bomber jacket with two large, hollowed out reusable grocery bags slung around his wrist, scratching a faded pink bruise on his ear in frustration.

A bruise that never seemed to go away.

“Baby boy…? BABY BOY!!”, Jinyoung raised his hand slightly to wave towards the man. The man jolted in shock upon hearing the familiar booming voice, slowly turning his head back to face Jinyoung, as if in disbelief, that he was hearing an equally familiar pet name. A name that now almost seemed like a distant past.

\-----------------------

Jackson widened his eyes as he turned to face the man standing not so far away from him, the man who always managed to turn him into a spluttering mess and make him go weak in the knees like a fucking schoolgirl each time he showed up in Jackson’s life. His face tensed up as the man started jogging towards him, with a disarming smile, a shamelessly disarming smile. The man stopped merely inches away from Jackson, a little out of breath, lips spread into a wide grin as he chuckled. Jackson’s gaze hardened.

_Fuck you._

The man seemed a little startled by Jackson’s hostility who merely continued to give the other a long hard look, his eyes filled with bitterness as he scanned the man. The man, was now dressed in a crisp sharp suit, well-pressed but smelling slightly of alcohol, his hair gelled and slicked back.

_Looking like a million fucking bucks._

Jackson scoffed as he turned his back to the man, balling up his fists and clenching his blunt fingernails into the calloused, rough skin of his palms.

“Baby?”, there it was again. That smooth, velvety voice. Like chocolate. The fucking exquisite kind.

Jackson bit into his bottom lip, peeling into a sore with his teeth. He flinched when he felt a sudden warmth envelop his back, arms sliding around his waist. His chest tightened.

“Hmmm baby, I missed this…”, he felt a hot breath tickle his ear as a voice that made him shudder each time it crooned in his ears, overwhelmed his senses. His jaw clenched.

“What, my body?”, Jackson muttered through gritted teeth.

“What? Why-”, Jinyoung peeled away from him, gripping the sides of Jackson’s shoulders and turning the man around to face him.

Jinyoung looked genuinely perplexed, as if he didn’t quite understand why Jackson was treating him this way, causing the other scoff incredulously at him. At the man who was always shamelessly hugging him, shamelessly whispering sweet nothings into his ear before disappearing. Then, shamelessly coming back into his life like nothing happened.

_Shameless fuck._

“What are you gonna do now that you’re here? Oh, wait let me guess, fuck me again and leave?”, Jackson edged a little closer to the man whose grip on his shoulders had loosened and was now frowning at Jackson, as if desperately searching his gaze for an answer. Jackson smiled bitterly as he grabbed the man’s hardened bulge, snarling as he gave it a harsh squeeze.

“What do you think I am, a fucking drive thru?”, Jackson spitted out.

Jinyoung’s face fell, like a hurt little puppy, almost as if he was upset at Jackson’s words. As if _he_ had been hurt by Jackson. Jackson rolled his eyes and laughed incredulously. He didn’t even spare the man a second glance, as he turned around to storm off into the grocery store. Jinyoung snapped out of his brief shock at the other’s outburst and chased after him, grabbing a hold of Jackson’s wrist a little too tightly in his panic, causing the man to squirm under his inhumanely strong grip.

“Baby! Wait, I don’t understand!”, Jinyoung spluttered, flustered and…desperate, even. He pulled the man into a tight back hug with his grip still tightly bounding the other's wrist, almost like he was afraid Jackson would slip through his fingers, _almost like Jackson was the most precious thing in the world_.

The store was relatively sparse with activity, considering how late it was in the night. Save for the occasional rustling of plastics and creaking of worn out shopping cart wheels rattling as patrons wearily carried out their mindless chores, it was relatively quiet. And yet in that moment, even those faint noises halted, a heavy silence filling the air. As if commanding the attention of everyone, Jinyoung’s distinct and imposing voice echoed throughout the establishment. Jackson cringed, feeling the curious stares of onlookers.

“Let me go Jinyoung, we’re in fucking public. I know you don’t give a shit about that but I sure as hell do.”, he seethed, wrestling out of the man’s hug and winced as the man’s grip on his wrist tightened further.

“Wait baby…okay, okay! Then let’s go somewhere quiet. I just need to know what’s wrong, please.”, Jinyoung whispered, his usually piercing gaze now imploring Jackson’s own hardened one. Jackson noticed an ID tag slung around Jinyoung’s neck. His fake ID tag. His political aide schtick from earlier.

Jackson laughed sarcastically.

_No wonder. You’re from a fucking different planet I guess._

“Fine. I’m sure you’d also want to enjoy a good fuck afterwards won’t you, _daddy?”,_ he bit back.

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrowed in dismay at his words. He swallowed hard, casting his gaze down to the floor. He noticed how Jackson’s wrist had reddened from his harsh grip and immediately let go, letting out a soft gasp as if not realising his own strength.

He stared down hesitantly before gently reaching back to slip Jackson’s calloused hand into his smooth, soft palm, tenderly grazing along the man’s bruising wrist with his thumb. Jackson turned his face away, tears threatening to spill over at the man’s sudden gentle touch.

Jinyoung gingerly intertwined his fingers with Jackson’s, tugging lightly, almost a little too carefully this time, as if he held something fragile in his hand. Soft murmurs interspersed the store as Jinyoung led the other out of the harsh, exposed, fluorescent lit aisles through the double doors leading out towards the service corridors which were dimly lit by contrast.

He stopped outside the employee break room, hand still interlocked with the man standing behind him, easily bypassing the digital keypad with his ID tag.

“Wow do you own this place too?”, Jackson rolled his eyes at the man’s back, remarking in a mock-impressed tone.

“Huh? No but well…I guess I could if I wanted to.”, the man mumbled absentmindedly, missing the sarcasm laced in Jackson’s voice.

_So that’s what he is. Just another rich asshole. Devil my ass, I was just on fucking crack._

What Jackson didn’t know was that the man’s mind was in a mess and his cold, unbeating heart was starting to pound harder this time. Pounding against his chest.

Pounding and pounding.

Jinyoung was, despite his collected appearance, actually on the verge of a mental breakdown, fearful of the strange, all-consuming sensation, unable to grasp what was going on inside his chest. The void in his heart was starting to fill up, but he couldn’t understand it. And it hurt.

More than the constant burning sensation piercing through his flesh for the past three months. It was a kind of hurt that Jinyoung couldn’t even begin to fathom.

His eyes narrowed into a squint when the man pulled him into the room and switched on the blinding fluorescent lights, exposing them both in all their vulnerability once more. Only this time, it was just the two of them. His eyes widened a little as Jinyoung let go of his hand and finally turned to face him. 

Jackson scoured the man’s desperate gaze, stunned for a moment as if taken in by how sincere the man’s eyes seemed. It was different from how he remembered them. Cold, playful, assured. Jackson felt drawn into it again, swayed for just a brief moment before he clenched his jaw in resolve and shook his head. He cursed himself out.

_No. Not again._

“Just tell me what’s wrong, please.”, there was a kind of growing desperation in the man’s voice. As if he was trying to figure it out as much as Jackson was. As if he was just as confused as Jackson was. He flinched as Jinyoung leaned in close to his face, gently cupping it to kiss his tear-stained lashes.

“Please baby…why are you crying, I don’t understand?”, he breathed. Something in Jackson stirred as he looked back up into the man’s eyes.

“Where were you? You disappeared…I thought you got bored of me or something.”, this time his voice had softened, the hurt clear as day for Jinyoung to hear.

_Fuck I can’t believe I actually missed you._

“I’m here now. I’m here baby.”, Jinyoung murmured as he cupped the man’s face, planting a gentle peck on the man’s lips before trailing it down Jackson’s neck, causing the other to shudder from the heat of the man’s breath against his skin. His fingers reached out to grasp onto the tails of the man’s pressed suit, leaving a slight crinkle on it as he fell to his knees, weeping softly.

_I hate this. I hate how easily I fall for it every fucking time._

“Well what are you waiting for, fuck me then. Isn’t that why you came here?”, Jackson muttered, looking up at the man standing over him, who was staring down back at him with a pained look in his eyes.

“Baby I…”

“What you want me to strip for you first? Okay.”, he cut the other off, slipping out of the brown bomber jacket and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped midway before looking back up, with a hardened gaze once more. A gaze that sent a stab through Jinyoung’s heart as he reached out to stroke the man’s brown locks.

_Why did you have to hurt me like that Jinyoung?_

“I even took off my buttons just how you like it, _daddy.”_ , Jackson spitted back coldly, trying hard to ignore the warmth in the man’s touch. He stared blankly at the bulge in front of his eyes and began unbuckling the man’s pants. Then a hand presses over his, squeezing lightly, prompting him to look back up, startled.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just want you to feel good too. I promise I just want to make you feel good….”, Jinyoung murmured softly. Jackson stared up at the man, his brows furrowing as he fought back tears.

_Why…why do you say things like this? Why do you confuse me like this? It would have been easier if you just treated me like a fucking whore, so why do you always say things like this…_

“I’ll only make you feel good from now on.”, Jinyoung murmured over and over as he knelt down in front of the other, holding Jackson’s chin tenderly between his thumb and index, and pulling him in for a kiss.

His soft lips pressed haltingly against Jackson’s chapped ones. A soft, tender kiss. One so unlike him, one that has Jackson whimpering as he sobbed against the man’s face. Jinyoung pulled back, the ache in his heart swelling as he watched tears stream down the other’s face. At a loss, he leaned back in, caressing the man’s cheeks with his tongue, rough buds lapping up the man’s tears as he whispered over and over into the other's ear, sweet nothings, apologies. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

Jinyoung gazed into the saddened doe eyes of the other, rubbing Jackson’s temples gently as he desperately searched the man’s thoughts for an answer.

_I waited for you. I didn’t even know how to find you again._

“I’m sorry…”, he breathed.

“Why do you fuck me Jinyoung?”, Jackson muttered weakly, his eyes searching the other’s in uncertainty. That wavering gaze, now causing Jinyoung to flinch.

He felt it again.

Another pound against his chest. He instinctively pressed a palm against it as he stammered, in utter bafflement.

“I…I don’t know. I…”

“You don’t know? What the fuck does that even mean?”, Jackson spat back bitterly, with a mixture of growing upset and utter disbelief.

He pushed Jinyoung away as he stood back up, buttoning up his shirt as he turned to leave.

“Wait! I…I-”, Jinyoung reached out to grab the man’s hand in panic.

Jackson sighed, pausing before turning back to the man coldly.

“You know…do you even remember my name, Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung merely looked up at him, distraught. But the look on the man’s face unfazed Jackson, who was now repulsed by the ridiculousness of it all.

“Haha. And you didn’t even bother to find out?”, he laughed bitterly.

_Oh my god. I’m such an idiot. To think that this was actually something real…_

He pulled away from the man’s grip and walked away, only to gasp as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his knees. Jackson whipped his head back in shock to look down at the man staring up at him pleadingly, uncalculatingly, voice laced with uncharacteristic earnestness as he begged the other not to go.

“Please, I’m sorry. Please give me another chance. I’ll do anything baby please.”

“Y-you…”

“D-don’t leave. Please…please. Baby tell me what can I do to make it right.”

It was a vulnerability Jackson wasn’t used to seeing, he’d never seen it before in the man who always seemed so brazen, so confident. So self-assured.

“Baby I swear. Just let me make it up to you. Just tell me what I can do. I’ll do anything.”

A man who probably had never gotten on his knees to beg before in his life.

_Fuck…I can’t with this prick…_

What Jackson didn’t know was that, he was absolutely right. He furrowed his brows into a knit, holding a long breath before letting out a heavy sigh.

“Well for a start you can learn my fucking name. Its Jackson.”, he looked down at the man whose face immediately washed over with relief the moment he relented. The man’s face lit up brighter than the fucking sun as his eyes crinkled into that warm smile that tickled Jackson’s heart months ago in that beat-up car.

“Jackson. Jackson. I’ll remember it. For as long as I exist. I promise.”, Jinyoung breathed, shutting his eyes and whispering his name over and over like it was a prayer. He turned up abruptly to face the baffled man and sprung up to pull Jackson into a tight hug. Jackson choked back a little from the forcefulness of the sudden hug and shut his eyes. He let out a soft whine, feeling like slapping himself as he felt a faint tingle in his chest.

_This fucking prick…I’m really such an idiot._

“And get to know me. Get to know me as a person and not just a fucking sex plaything or whatever you think I am.”, Jackson muttered, wheezing as the man tightened his embrace and nodded vigorously, as if Jackson would run away if he let go.

He pushed back against the inhumanely strong weirdo smothering him, gasping for air and still utterly bewildered as he always was, by the man’s strength. Jinyoung merely grinned back at the man in his arms playfully.

“Ok I’ll do my best. So…wait what do I do?”, Jinyoung shot him a mystified look, earning an equally mystified look in return as Jackson laughed incredulously at how strange the man actually was each time he met him.

“Are you serious? Date! Like normal people do to get to know each other? LIKE??”, Jackson tugged at the back of his head, completely exasperated at this point at the man who merely pouted back, as if deep in thought.

“Ah I see that’s why _you people_ do that weird stuff like kite flying and walking your dogs together.”, Jinyoung nodded in affirmation at the other man, looking utterly pleased as if he’d solve one of life’s greatest mysteries.

_You people?_

“What planet are you from dude?”, Jackson squinted his eyes in disbelief, shaking his head in utter disapproval as if to say no, he did not just solve one of life’s greatest mysteries.

“Wrong question.” Jinyoung giggled softly.

“Huh?”, Jackson frowned, again that uneasy feeling appealing to his rationality started bubbling over. He wrestled out of the man’s loose grip easily as he stepped back a little, befuddled at the greatest mystery of his life that stood in front of him.

“Hmm? Nothing. Sounds good. So, when do we have this date?”, Jinyoung chirped, a little too brightly. Almost puppy-like.

Jackson though merely ignored the puppy stare of the other as he pulled out his phone to check the date.

“If you’re free, you can pick me up anytime tomorrow, I’m off anyway. I mean you know after your work or whatever the fuck it is you do. What are you anyway?”, Jackson turned up to face the man, his gaze narrowing suspiciously.

“Hmhm, I guess I’m what you people call a freelancer?”, Jinyoung merely muffled a laugh, blinking back with innocent eyes, which only served to feed into the wariness in the other.

Jinyoung giggled at the man in front of him, who was frowning back warily as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_What a scary little puppy._

“You really got to stop it with this _you people_ bullshit. Is this some rich asshole schtick you’re pulling again? With your fucking car and paying my fucking rent? Freelancing as what? A stalker?”, Jackson snarled, causing Jinyoung to break out into soft giggles.

Though, he immediately clamped his mouth shut in an effort to muster out an apologetic tone upon noticing the growing irritation in the other’s expression.

“Haha I’m sorry baby, I just wanted to show you my appreciation for your amazing ass.”, Jinyoung offered apologetically, a playfulness still laced his voice which did not go unmissed by Jackson.

“Yeah? Well stop stalking me, that’s one way you can show your fucked-up appreciation. And don’t objectify my amazing ass like that.”, Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not liking how lightly the man was taking everything.

“Haha okay, okay...calm down baby. I promise. I won’t stalk you anymore. I won’t fuck you if you don’t want me to. I won’t do anything you don’t want.”, Jinyoung uttered each word seriously as he edged closer to the other man, smiling sweetly. Jackson stumbled back a little, startled at the man’s sudden approach before jabbing a finger into Jinyoung’s chest to push him away.

“You better, or next time I’m calling the fucking cops on you.”, he jabs the finger accusingly as he narrowed his gaze.

Jinyoung merely nodded and presses his chest into Jackson’s jab to lean forward into his ear, causing the other to shiver slightly at the tickle of the man’s hot breath against the pinkish bruise on his ear.

“Thank you, _Jackson_ baby, I’ll get it right this time I promise.”, he murmured softly, chuckling with that same goddamn mirth that always messed with Jackson’s heart. A blush slowly crept up Jackson’s cheeks as he shoved the other away and slapped his chest.

Jinyoung muffled a laugh at the flustered reaction of the other. He watched sweetly as the man turned away to run off without saying anything, leaving him smiling like a fucking idiot all alone in that employee break room.

Something in his periphery caught his eye as he cast a glance to the greasy tiled floor. He looked down at the brown bomber jacket and pouted, picking it up to dust it off and slung it on his arm.

_Won’t he get cold?_

\------------------

Jackson groaned as he wiped off a trail of dried drool on his chin, his eyelids slowly lifting open as the blurry contours of his room gradually began to sharpen. His eyes were bloodshot, as he squinted at the moldy ceiling.

“What the fuck…”

_Bang Bang Bang._

There it was again, the sound of his loosely bolted front door rattling. It echoed loudly throughout his small apartment as he sat up slumped on the edge of his bed, sheets strewn about and unwashed. He lingered for a moment, letting out a sigh and rubbing a stubble on his chin before pushing himself off with great effort.

As he staggered towards his front door, he heard a faint voice, causing him to freeze up and blink momentarily. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle to himself as if the thought that sprang to his mind was too absurd. He scratched his back lazily as he clicked open the rusted deadbolt door lock and swung it open.

His absurd thought wasn’t too far off from reality though, as an annoyingly suave looking-man, with a piercing gaze and a mirthful grin stared back at him, lifting up his hand in a small wave.

“I’m here, _Jackson._ ”

He gaped in disbelief before narrowing his eyes at the man.

“Jinyoung…you do know it’s like six in the fucking morning now, right?”, Jackson muttered hoarsely, half judging but just mostly speechless at how unbelievably fucking weird the man was the more he got to know him. Jinyoung pouted at the man's lackluster reaction to his surprise visit.

“Okay, I know I’m early but I was excited. I’ve never been on a date before.”, he sighed, batting his eyes dramatically at the man.

“Seriously? You got to be kidding me. And isn’t that my jacket?”, Jackson stared at the familiar faded black leather jacket fitting the man’s torso snuggly.

“Ah, yes!”, not even a hint or trace of sarcasm lined his tone as he smiled widely at the man who was clearly unamused by his eccentric behavior.

“You stole my jacket?”

Jinyoung nodded casually as he took it off, leaning forward closely to drape it around Jackson’s back. Jackson snapped out of his bleary daze, shaken by the sudden close proximity of the other in his space.

“I wanted a piece of you baby. Because I’d miss you. Miss your scent.”, Jinyoung crooned as he reached out to rub Jackson’s pink bruise that stubbornly scarred his ear.

“W-what?”, Jackson flinched at his touch, darting his gaze to the side, blinking bashfully.

_He missed me?_

“I did, really so badly.” Jinyoung smiled warmly, as he seemed to do more often around the other, pulling Jackson in for a hug. Jackson in turn, tried to wriggle uselessly out of the man’s tight embrace before giving up. He gradually eased into Jinyoung’s arms, leaning his chin on the other’s shoulder as he sighed in resignation.

“So…what do we do now baby?”, Jinyoung whispered suggestively, causing the other to push back and glare at the man who merely giggled back. Jackson felt that stupid tickle making a comeback in his chest as stared at the man for a long beat before turning to walk back in, leaving the door open for Jinyoung to enter.

“Uh. Well we’ve got time to think about it. Why don’t you come in first. I think I’m gonna shower.”, he stammered, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Jinyoung’s face lit up, and although Jackson couldn’t see the man’s face as it did so, his instincts called for him to whip around warily, lifting a finger at the other who pouted back.

“You’re not invited. And don’t even think about stepping in or we are not going on that date.”, he warned, glaring back at the pouting man. “Sit there.”, he moved to point at the couch, finger trembling slightly as he gulped down. Surprisingly though, the man complied easily, prompting Jackson to relax his shoulders as he turned back to walk towards the bathroom.

Jinyoung scooted off the couch slightly as if to approach him again, only to immediately sit back down in a straight, well behaved posture with both hands on his lap as Jackson tensed up and turned back again, lifting a finger warningly at the other.

“And stay.”, Jackson commanded, walking backwards as he scrambled to touch the sides of the wall to inch slowly towards the bathroom.

Jinyoung whined, prompting Jackson to shake his head slowly with a sharp stare.

“Stayyyy…”, he dragged out a breath before clamouring into the bathroom and slamming it shut. There was a brief pause. And then the sound of the bathroom door lock clicking shut followed almost hastily.

Jinyoung pursed his lips for a moment as if he was making a serious deliberation, he considered going in anyway because he could. He could even bypass the Louvre museum security after all if he wanted to.

_No! But our date…sigh, I waited seven hours, twenty minutes and ten seconds for this. I couldn’t even go back because Moloch would have just thrown me in that damn pit again._

Jinyoung pouted his lips once more and leaned his head back into the couch. He tilted his head to face the bathroom door and blinked for a moment before nodding his head in resolve.

_No. I can wait a couple of measly minutes. I shall stay. Right here. Where my baby boy wants me._

Like a good boy.

_Being submissive is pretty fun too hehe._

Jinyoung grinned to himself, glancing over at the bathroom impatiently. He’d be wagging his tail if he had one. He sighed as the sound of the shower knob creaking and the thrumming of water that followed suit began to drag on for a good few minutes.

He scanned the man’s apartment, to see it completely bare, walls painted white, edges stained with mold in some corners. The only thing in the living room was the couch and a small tv set plugged to a battered cable box. He stared into the man’s room, whose door was left ajar and saw a large bookshelf with a small record player placed on the wooden floor in front of the shelf. Instead of books though, the shelf was lined endlessly with a wide assortment of vinyl records.

His lips curled up gently as he recalled the touch of the man’s beautifully calloused fingers against his skin.

He turned his focus back to the living room, surveying the kitchen corner beside the front door, it was cramped, just like the apartment. Like the living area, it looked like it was rarely used, save for the stained kettle that sat on the stovetop. His eyes fell upon the sight of his navy velvet jacket tied up in a translucent trash bag along with other clothes labelled for donations beside the fridge.

He shrugged as he turned back to glance once more at the bathroom which was now silent.

_Oh well, I never liked that jacket anyway. Valac insisted I wore it for that idiot’s party._

And finally, the man of his dreams emerged from the bathroom, a faint smell of fresh linen and a citrus scent drenched the man. Jackson's glorious body was now adorned with a tight-fitting white t-shirt and black sweatpants that shaped his thick thighs fantastically. Jinyoung nodded to himself, pleased at the man’s sensible wardrobe choices and grinned in satisfaction.

Though as he sniffed the air, he frowned a little.

“I prefer the smell of your sweat, baby boy.”, he lamented, pouting his plushy lips at the other. A small high-pitched sound escaped Jackson’s throat in surprise at the man’s unsolicited, but secretly appreciated commentary.

He considered sitting down beside the man waiting patiently for him on the couch, but decided with better judgement that it was much safer to retreat towards the counter top in the kitchen corner.

“Ahem so…do you have any preferences for this date?”, Jackson cleared his throat nervously, stuttering as he whipped out his phone to surf the internet.

“Preferably your couch or on your bed? Somewhere soft.”, Jinyoung winked, leading him to grit his teeth in frustration.

“NO. YOU FUCKING HORNDOG. That’s not what I meant.”, he looked up from his phone briefly to narrow his eyes at the sulking man.

“You asked me for my preferences…” Jinyoung mumbled as he crossed his arms and sunk further into the sofa. He looked genuinely dejected as he stared at the man in the kitchen ignoring him in favour of that stupid black device in his hand.

Jackson sighed when he glanced back towards the other. 

_This guy is whack as fuck. What planet is he from?_

Jinyoung chuckled at that thought.

“Well anyway, if you don’t like my suggestions what do you have in mind?”, he sat back up to reach for the small remote stuck between the couch cushions.

“Go for a picnic? Since there’s time we could go out and get some groceries, which I couldn’t do yesterday thanks to a certain someone.”, he eyed the man accusingly who was now inspecting the numerous, confusing buttons that lined the remote control.

“I can cook something for us to pack when we get back.”

“Huh? But what do we do on a picnic?”, Jinyoung turned to him, utterly confused.

“Errr, eat and lay around to relax… read a book? Listen to music together? I don’t know…”, he mumbled, raising his palms up as if Jinyoung was asking a whack question. Which to Jackson’s credit, it was. A very whack question indeed. Though, if one knew Jinyoung well enough, they would understand his confusion.

“I read all the time why would we read on a date?”, Jinyoung laughed as he aimed the remote towards the television, frowning when it doesn’t turn on even as he pressed the red button.

“To spend time together, Jinyoung. It’s about spending time together.”, Jackson retorted, motioning for the man to turn the remote around to face the sensor towards the television.

“Hmm…I think I get it. Kind of like right now huh?”, Jinyoung hummed, beaming with pride as he finally turned on the television.

“Uhhh, yeah? I guess so.”, Jackson muttered as he scrolled through his phone for more ideas.

“I quite like it, this is kind of fun too.” Jinyoung turned to face him briefly, breaking out unabashedly in almost, a child-like giggle.

The man’s usually deep and imposing velvety voice sounding so soft and unguarded caused something to flutter in Jackson’s chest. He leaned back against the countertop, stealing glances at the man who was now utterly pleased that he had mastered the remote control, switching channels with ease.

_He’s strangely innocent?_

“’But I don’t want lie down and do nothing, I’ve been forced to do that for months. Is there anything else we could do?”, Jinyoung grumbled in a sour tone, as if recalling a nightmare.

_Where was he?_

“Go to a gallery, watch a movie at the theatre?”, Jackson offered, his tone was softer, though he probably didn’t realise it. Not yet.

“Theatre sounds nice. Its dark and cozy, if the movie’s boring we could always entertain ourselves in other ways.”, Jinyoung licked his lips, eyes still glued on the television screen.

“Ugh. Is that the only thing you think about?”, Jackson muttered.

“It’s in my nature.”, Jinyoung turned to flash the man a cheeky grin, who rolled his eyes in return.

“Anyway, all that sounds boring. Anything else?”

“We can just go for a walk around town too and eat lunch afterwards? There’re some nice cafes with live music. There’s one place I really like.”, Jackson smiled subconsciously, his voice growing a little excited.

The excitement wasn’t missed by Jinyoung whose gaze softened as he grinned sweetly at the man chattering on about live music. Something in Jinyoung’s chest began to lighten upon noticing that the man began to grow visibly comfortable with his presence. His sweet grin curled up into a playful smirk.

“I only care about seeing you perform live for me. It was quite a show you put on for me on the piano that night.”, he bit into his lip as he tapped his lap lightly, chuckling at the other man’s growing embarrassment.

“Fuck off.”, Jackson groaned, giving up on the horndog on his couch to turn around and put the kettle on. Jinyoung merely smiled at the man’s back, amused at Jackson’s ears which were blushing a deep red.

He hummed and leaned back into the couch, utterly carefree, as he turned his focus back to the television screen. He began scrolling through the channels and gaping in awe at the selection.

Jackson turned around as he brought his coffee mug to his lips, studying the excited man on his couch curiously.

“Wow. This box is actually pretty entertaining. I never really noticed it whenever I come up.”

_Again, with that coming up…where is he from like seriously??_

Jinyoung eventually settled on a reality television show about a dad taking care of his infant kids. He grew enraptured, utterly delighted at the babies and their hijinks as he clapped gleefully. He wiped a tear, pointing to the screen and motioning for Jackson to come sit with him.

Jackson cocked his head to the side, a frown on his face, but his heart totally crushing hard on the man again as he walked over to sit beside him, staring holes into the other in wonder.

_He’s strangely…cute._

The familiar aroma of ground coffee wafting through Jackson's nose and the soft blaring of the tv filling his ears eased him into a sluggish stupor as his eyelids began to flutter shut. He eventually dozed off on Jinyoung’s shoulder as the gentle giggles and warmth of the man’s arm pressed up against his lulled him into a deep slumber.

Jinyoung was startled by the sudden weight on his shoulders, before slinging his arm around the sleeping man, pulling Jackson closer to lean into his chest. He tilted his head to press his cheek into the soft brown tufts on the man’s head and smiled softly, chuckling at the babies on the screen smothering their father with a hug.

_Nice and warm._

\--------------------------

When Jackson did finally wake up, he noticed the golden glow of the late afternoon sun and scoffed at Jinyoung, who had discovered Netflix and was glued to it the whole day while Jackson snored in his lap. He practically had to peel the man off the couch, who in turn only relented when Jackson grumbled that he was starving.

They ended up walking through the nearby park towards one of Jackson's beloved cafés. He looked on in awe as Jinyoung marveled at every little thing he saw, almost as if it was the first time he’d seen anything. He pointed excitedly when he saw a dog playing fetch, when he spotted kids playing in the water park or when people flew their kites or walked their goddamn dogs.

Well Jinyoung did see it all before. He just never really bothered to pay attention and never realized how cute kids and dogs were, though he still didn’t understand what the kite thing was about.

And most of the times he did come up to Earth for a job, it was too dark at night anyway, so he’d usually be in some seedy place or a hotel seducing unsuspecting victims.

“Are you not from here?”, Jackson eyes the man who had taken an interest in a tourist map.

“Hm? Nope I don’t live here either.”, Jinyoung hummed back distractedly, fumbling with the large sheet as he tried to fold it back.

“Huh? Then where-“, Jackson blinked, puzzled at his response.

“Hey what’s that?”, Jinyoung tapped on his shoulder excitedly, prompting Jackson to give him a weary _what-now?_ face. For some reason, the date started to seem like a babysitting job.

“It’s a playground, Jinyoung. The one where you’d go to as a kid to you know, play?”, Jackson squinted and stared back at the man with a baffled look.

“Huh, I haven’t been to one as a kid before.”, Jinyoung muttered thoughtfully.

“Like ever?”, the man exclaimed in shock as he gripped onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, who merely shrugged in response.

“How come? I mean didn’t you want to play in one before?”, Jackson wondered as his hand slipped down to brush against Jinyoung’s, prompting him to subtly hook his pinky around Jackson’s pinky.

“Well, I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t really allowed to do anything when I was younger. I was mostly just locked up in my estate. And nobody really bothered with me. So, I guess I just read a lot to kill time.”, there was a deep loneliness in his voice. And though Jinyoung didn’t realise it, Jackson somehow felt it as he unhooked his pinky to squeeze the other’s hand reassuringly.

_Huh. Well I guess it’s not all that fun being rich I guess?_

“Hahaha. But it’s okay now, I have more freedom these days.”, Jinyoung assured the man with dopey brown eyes looking on sympathetically as he slowly interlocked their fingers into a gentle grasp.

“Clearly. Too much I think. They should lock you back up for being such a horndog.”, Jackson remarked, noticing their handhold with a slight blush as they continued to amble through the park.

“Haha. I wouldn’t mind…If I’m being locked up with you, _Jackson._ ”, he winked back causing the other to dart his eyes away in embarrassment. Jinyoung chuckled softly as he peered into the man’s thoughts.

_Fuck can he just call me baby boy instead. Why does he have to make it sound so embarrassing when he says my name like that?_

After Jinyoung continued to be distracted by literally everything around them, they finally ended up reaching the café Jackson liked for dinner, about three hours later than he usually took to get there. The sounds of plates clinking and the loud chatter of patrons hushed when a man on stage took to the mic, the feedback from his distorted voice stabilized as he finished introducing the band for the night, drowned out by enthusiastic applause from the patrons. In particular, one patron in a corner booth was clapping a little too enthusiastically as his companion seated right by his side looked on amusedly at his excitement.

“Do you like these guys a lot?”, Jinyoung asked as soon as the waiter that placed their orders left.

Jackson nodded back with a beaming smile as he chattered on and on about the quartet performing that night and how he aspired to form a band like that of his own one day. Jinyoung merely looked on affectionately as he listened to the man rave on about their flawless harmonizations, their brilliant arrangements…and how he used to have a crush on the trombonist.

Jinyoung sneered at that revelation causing Jackson to snicker cheekily, biting into his lips, a little pleased at the man’s petty jealousy.

“What about you, Jinyoung? What are your dreams?”, Jackson probed, genuinely curious about Jinyoung who hadn't really told him anything about what he liked.

“Huh?”, Jinyoung blinked back, a little surprised at the other’s sudden question.

“Like is there anything you like? Or like things that you really wanna do or something?”, Jackson prompted, growing perturbed by the man’s lack of response.

“I…I don’t really know.”, Jinyoung breathed, a little overwhelmed.

For some reason, his heart was starting to ache, only this time, it wasn’t because of baby boy. He stared at the chipped edges of their wooden table as if deep in thought, eliciting a frown from the other man.

“I never really thought about it. I just come up only to work and I go back after my job’s done. I don’t really…have anything I particularly like to do.”, Jinyoung stammered, his strangely uncertain demeanour caused Jackson to place a hand on his shoulder worriedly.

“Hey…you ok, Jinyoung?”, he whispers at the man who merely looked up to stare thoughtfully into Jackson’s concerned eyes.

_What are these strange feelings...insecurities, wants. So human..._

Jinyoung reached up his hand to squeeze the man’s cheek lightly, causing the other to flinch at the sudden touch.

_It’s all because of this baby boy._

Jinyoung chuckled at a very confused Jackson who cocked his head questioningly at him.

_It feels quite nice._

“Yeah I’m okay.”, Jinyoung smiled reassuringly at the other, as he moved his hand down to trail around the other’s waist.

Jackson gave him an unsatisfied pout but let the matter slide when Jinyoung turned away to watch the band performing, staring daggers into one of the band members.

A certain trombonist felt a chill run down his spine as he played the 66th bar.

\--------------------------

As they stepped in front of Jackson’s apartment door, Jinyoung reached up to cup the man’s face in his slender, delicate grip.

“Well goodnight. It was really fun. I’m glad I got to know you, _Jackson._ ”, he winked before leaning in to give a small peck on Jackson’s forehead. He chuckled as the man stared at his face, with those adorable puppy eyes that he grew to love more and more each time he stared into them.

He ruffled the man’s brown locks before giving a small wave.

“Huh you’re going?”, Jackson stammered, reaching out to tug on the man’s shirt who had turned to leave.

“Mhmm. The date’s over, right? Is there more?”, Jinyoung gaped back, a little surprised.

“Ah…uh…n-no. No there isn’t.”, Jackson stammered, pursing his lips and darting out his tongue briefly to wet them.

Jinyoung smirked, with a glint in his eye as he caught the thoughts of the man who darted his eyes to the side nervously.

“Okay, well then good night!”, he chirped, turning to leave again only to grin mischievously as he felt another tug on the back of his shirt.

“Hmm? Baby something wrong?”, Jinyoung turned his head back slowly with a faux-worried expression, though his voice was coy as fuck.

“Nothing. Just…Umm. Wanna have some ramen at my place?”, Jackson stuttered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, unwittingly blocking off Jinyoung’s read into his thoughts. Though Jinyoung didn’t need to. He knew exactly what his baby boy was getting at.

“We just ate though”, he murmured, turning around to edge closer towards Jackson, his chest almost pressing against the other.

“I know.” Jackson breathed, as the man leaned down to place a gentle peck on his lips.

Jinyoung grinned into his lips and grabbed his hand.

“Okay then. Let’s have some ramen. Lots of it. I’m starving anyway.”, he giggled, causing the other to blush.

Jackson reached out to unlock his door before pausing and looking at the man beside him quizzically.

“Now that I think about it, you barely ate just now.”

“Hmhm. I never have an appetite. Well except for you of course, baby.”, Jinyoung leaned down to his side to nibble on the man’s ear, right on his pinkish bruise that he swore was threatening to fade if he didn’t.

“W-what? You're really just!”, Jackson stammered as he swung his door open.

Jinyoung merely laughed as he pulled the other into the apartment and slammed the rattling door shut. 

He stopped dead in his tracks in Jackson’s living room, flustering the man standing behind him. Jackson tightened his grip on the other’s hand as he asked Jinyoung what the matter was.

“Bed or couch?”, Jinyoung muttered out loud, as if it was a serious dilemma.

“Huh?”, Jackson gaped momentarily, before realizing the implication of the man’s question.

“Why were you thinking of both?”, the man turned back to grin at him cheekily.

“BED, JINYOUNG!”, Jackson yelled out in exasperation.

“Hmhm okay okay, baby.”, Jinyoung muffled a laughter as he pulled the other man into the bedroom.

Jinyoung turned around to wrap Jackson in a tight embrace, leaning into a deep, eager kiss. His middle finger trailed down the other’s spine, the soft touch tickling Jackson who let out a giggle in response. Jinyoung smiled into the man’s lips as he pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth who parted it momentarily for air.

They both let out muffled laughs as their hands explored each other’s bodies, occasionally tickling each other playfully. The shared heat in their mouths grew as their tongues slipped and twirled, deepening with each gasp for air. As their hands fumbled to pull and tug off each other’s clothes in an almost desperate haste, the two men ended up stumbling, in all their butt-naked glory, onto Jackson’s cramped single bed. The sudden weight on the worn out frame screeched with a piercing creak as they intertwined their bodies in a fervid longing. Jackson writhed beneath the other man, moaning as Jinyoung pressed deeper in to suck his tongue. He pulled away from their kiss to lift Jackson so that they both laid comfortably on the bed, both gasping for air at the break of their liplock.

Jinyoung hovered over Jackson on all fours, staring down at the man beneath him, who smiled back, eyes forming sunny crescent as he gently cupped Jinyoung’s face.

“Jinyoung-ah… _daddy…”,_ he grinned playfully, calling out a name in his low, raspy voice that caused Jinyoung’s throbbing cock to twitch. At which name, one may ask? Well, probably both.

Jinyoung smirked back as he leaned down to kiss the other again, nibbling at the man’s chapped bottom lip and sucking it off before trailing his mouth down to the other's neck, licking across the man’s defined jawline as he leaned in to breathe heavily into Jackson’s ear, causing the man to shiver at the contact.

“Yes, baby?”, he crooned, moving down to plant kisses into the crook of the man’s neck, his tongue sloppily brushing against the man’s delicate skin. Jackson moaned, grasping onto the back of the man’s soft black tufts as he murmured Jinyoung’s name over and over. The yearning in his voice growing more desperate as Jinyoung began to grind his hips against the man beneath him, their cocks rubbing against each other, dribbling with a mixture of their precum.

“Baby…can I?”, Jinyoung murmured breathily as his lips trailed down the man’s chest, suckling and teething at Jackson’s hardened nipples. He looked up at the man panting lightly, who nodded back, reaching out to caress Jinyoung’s cutely puffed cheeks.

Jinyoung chuckled as he trailed his fingers down to Jackson’s rim, the soft breezy scent filling the room, overwhelming every other scent, Jackson’s musk from his unwashed sheets, the faint smell of aged wood from the corners of the floorboard and thankfully, that godforsaken moldy scent that overran the apartment building.

Jackson let out a loud, unrestrained moan as he felt the soft, supple fingers coated with that wonderfully cold sticky liquid fill him up, stretching him out gently, delicately. _As if he was the most precious thing in the world._

Jinyoung chuckled softly as he pulled out his fingers, slowly trailing soft kisses back up to Jackson’s face as they stared into each other’s eyes, with a deep affection that was only just starting to bloom.

Jackson wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, his legs hooked around the man’s waist as he bent his back slightly. Jinyoung caressed the man’s cheek tenderly, arching his hips back a little before slowly slipping into Jackson, who moaned his name out in a broken string of utterances.

The bed creaked louder and louder, desperate moans filling the room, as Jinyoung began to edge closer towards Jackson's prostrate. He leaned forward, chest pressed lightly against the other as he bore his weight on his forearms. Jinyoung murmured into Jackson’s ear, causing the man's gape to curl up into a small smile as he gasped, breath hitching at each thrust now perfectly massaging against his prostrate.

“Ahh...m-me too…ahh...Jinyoung-ah.”, Jackson stammered through broken moans, cheeks blushing as he breathed into the man’s face who was now grinning widely at him. His eyes fluttered shut, letting out a fervent moan when Jinyoung moved deeper into him.

As Jinyoung’s thrusts grew more desperate and uneven, Jackson pulled the other into a sloppy kiss as he murmured breathily into the man’s mouth.

“T-together, Jinyoung-ie..”, he moaned pleadingly as Jinyoung leaned down to bury his face into the crook of Jackson’s sweat glistened neck.

“Mmmmm…baby.”, Jinyoung whispered, his breath tickling the other.

Jackson tightened up in response, causing the other to buck his hips as he pumped deep into Jackson, hips shuddering as he wrapped his arms around the man beneath him. Jackson dug into the other in a fervour, blunt fingernails pressing into Jinyoung's back. His vision whitened briefly as he sucked in a sharp inhale, his body tensing up for a mere few seconds of bliss before slackening as he sunk back into the sheets beneath him. Jackson hummed blissfully, rolling his hips along with Jinyoung's slowing thrusts, mewling softly as the other pulled out and collapsed to lay on his side.

Panting a little more heavily as he slowly regained his senses, Jackson let out a soft groan when he turned to his side. Shuffling, to seek the warmth of Jinyoung’s chest against his back. The man broke out into a satisfied grin as he wrapped his arms around Jackson for that wonderfully comforting backhug he was growing very, very fond of. 

Jinyoung felt a rush of warmth in his chest as the slow rise and fall of the Jackson’s breaths pressed against him, leading his once cold, unbeating heart to now slowly pound, following the rhythm of Jackson's heartbeat. As he intertwines their legs together, Jackson bristled at something hardening between his tanned, taut ass.

“A-are you still?”, Jackson muttered, not even remotely surprised anymore, feeling lightheaded, and still riding high off the bliss he felt just moments ago.

“Hmhm, it’s okay baby, we don’t have to do it right now if you’re tired.”, Jinyoung chuckled softly into the back of the other’s neck, snuggling in closer.

Jackson hummed as he placed his hands over the forearms of the man wrapped around his waist, tenderly massaging his fingers along the muscled contours that tensed up at his touch.

“So, who are you? You didn’t really talk about yourself much just now. Are you like a _chaebol_ or something?”, Jackson probed, a little hesitantly.

“Haha. Do you really want to know?”, Jinyoung giggled back, that mirth making a comeback in his tone, causing the other to rile up a little.

“Yes, of course I do.”, Jackson retorted, a little irritated.

“Well. I don’t know if you’ll think I’m joking but…I’m sort of human, but I’m also a half incubus.”, Jinyoung stuck out his tongue a little, bracing for a scolding from the other for joking around.

He jerked his head back, startled as Jackson turned his body to face Jinyoung, with a severe look in his gaze.

“A-are you for real?”, Jackson gaped, searching the man’s eyes who softened at the other’s daunted expression.

“Yeah…”, Jinyoung murmured, hesitantly placing a hand to delicately thumb the other’s cheek.

“Good god.”, Jackson breathed. Jinyoung gasped at his thoughts in surprise.

“You seem to believe me pretty easily.”, he remarked softly.

“Yeah, I normally wouldn't if a whacko like you tells me that...but I always had a weird feeling that I couldn't really understand…and well at some point I did think you were the fucking devil or something.”, Jackson muttered.

“Haha. I know.”, Jinyoung chuckled as he pulled the man back into a close embrace, chest now pressed against each other.

“How do you- Well anyway so I don’t really know but…this is not as bad I guess?”, Jackson mumbled, feeling a heat slowly build up as his skin pressed intimately against the other.

“As bad as what?”, Jinyoung blinked curiously.

“I don’t fucking know man. Fuckk this is insane, Jinyoung. Then…This is not real? You’re just manipulating me, aren’t you? Making me like all slutty, like it’s not real… is it?” Jackson whimpered, clearly upset as he looked up at Jinyoung with his adorable puppy gaze. Jinyoung chuckled as he saw through the man’s insecurities.

“Baby, I swear I never once did anything to you. It’s all real baby. These are all just my feelings for you.”, Jinyoung smiled warmly, his eye whiskers crinkling as he muffled a chuckle.

Jackson gaped back, flustered, his heart pounding hard against his chest as Jinyoung smirked at him.

“But…if you’d like I could enhance the pleasure for you.”, he crooned as he leaned to whisper into the ears of the other which was now flushed a deep red.

“What? No! I…can you?”, Jackson pushed back instinctively, spluttering as his eyes widened at the other before he fully processed the man’s words and relaxed into a thoughtful stare.

“Mhmm. I can read most of your thoughts. Especially your sexual desires. Those are the clearest to me.”, Jinyoung beamed, almost a little too proud of his whack-as-fuck ability.

“Wow. Huh. That’s actually pretty cool. No wonder the sex is so good.”, Jackson murmured thoughtfully.

“Haha. You’re so honest I love it. It’s refreshing.”, Jinyoung let out a booming laugh, his velvety voice reverberating throughout the room.

“Refreshing?”

“I don’t know because, where I come from it’s just…You know, I mean it's just hell. So yeah. We’re all out for ourselves…We’re always lying and hiding our intentions…Backstabbing each other to get on top. Our feelings are pretty simple too. Just angry or horny.”, Jinyoung confided in the other, who frowned and nodded attentively at each pause he made.

“I mean, it’s basically like earth but then everyone’s a real fucking asshole through and through with no redemption.”

“Sounds sneaky. Why are you all so sneaky?”, Jackson pouted cutely, almost as if he couldn’t even comprehend the maniacal tendencies that ruled over Jinyoung’s realm.

“Haha…you know, there’s one real sneaky fucker and he’s kind of my boss. I think he’ll eat you up in a second.”, Jinyoung grinned playfully.

“Ugh I never want to meet this guy.”, Jackson rolled his eyes as he snuggled closer into Jinyoung’s chest, who merely laughed unabashedly once more. Something he’d been doing more of today.

“Hell sounds terrible.”, Jackson muttered as he nuzzled into the other’s warmth.

“Not really. But it’s just super cold I guess. And it’s also scorching hot at the same time. There’s no in between.”, Jinyoung remarked, almost a little too matter-of-factly. He scrunched up his face to muffle up a giggle from the tickle he felt at the man’s breath against his chest.

_It’s warm here. It’s just nice._

_Nice and warm._

He glanced down at Jackson who had now gone quiet, thinking hard as if trying to understand what Jinyoung meant. Jinyoung chuckled at the adorable sincerity of the other and leaned down to peck the man’s forehead, before whispering playfully.

“So, I make you feel like a slut huh, baby?”, he smirked.

Jackson groaned as he pushed back to smack the man’s chest, only to nuzzle back into it to hide his embarrassment.

The sound of a smooth, velvety voice booming with laughter echoed through the cramped apartment, followed by a loud, raspy groan of its owner.

"Ugh, shut the fuck up you horndog."

\-----------------

"I should hate you  
But I guess I love you  
You've got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea"

\- Ted Koehler, Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw have yall guessed who’s moloch yet? I hope it was obvious haha.
> 
> and yes yes. Such a basic bitch to hate on catcher in the rye but well Holden is just a basic bitch thinking he knows everything anyway. So I think that evens things out.


	4. You Calling My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheese ahead guys. So Much Cheese. Please prepare your pills and toilet paper if you’re lactose intolerant. and idk the story is just so random lol.
> 
> Also yes, the peach-fucking (bless u cmbyn) arrives in this chapter. How could I not. Jinyoung is a fucking peach after all. And jackson will fuck it. You’re welcome. Yes, I’m still smoking that good stuff. Sorry not sorry.

\-------------

The man walked through the park, grocery bags in hand, whistling a tune he had always been fond of. One that he wished his baby boy had played for him the first night they had sex.

Unlike all the times he easily ended up in an assortment of pits at the hands of Moloch’s wrath the past two centuries, whenever he rebelled, he had been invading the archdemon’s radar pretty skillfully these past few months.

Because this time, he was actually trying.

Because this time, there was a reason to.

It had been almost four months and well, a couple of days now since he dropped off the demon grid. He wasn’t really sure how long it’d been exactly either. For the first time in his existence, he had sort of lost track of time. He was just happy.

_A loving gaze washed over his eyes as he laid on his side, staring at the beautifully fucked out, sleeping face of his baby boy. He traced his fingers across the broad, firm chest stained with every bit of bodily fluid Jinyoung could possibly mark the man with in his fervor. At that moment, it seemed as though everything was perfect. That nothing could ruin the pure unadulterated joy and satisfaction that accompanied the gentle, steady pulses of his tar black blood, gradually reddening, as it coursed through his beating heart._

_Well, nothing except for a distant but loud enough obnoxious laughter that suddenly infiltrated his thoughts, finally killing his persistent, raging boner that still sustained even after going at it for a good few rounds that night._

_He muttered, rolling his eyes as he leans back into bed, the metal coils of the worn-out mattress, probing into his back. The now sodden mattress, was wrecked even more so from the intense workout the two men had earlier, which was purely for health reasons, of course. Mumbled curses escaped his breath as he reluctantly sat up, careful not to awaken the other man, and smothered his face into his knees._

_“Ugh shit…I forgot about Moloch. What a cockblock. Let’s hope it’ll just be a volcano pit this time…”_

_“Jinyoung.”, a voice croaked, followed by a dry cough. The man looked down in surprise. Jackson was staring back up at him, a little uncertain, a little afraid._

_“Baby? You’re not sleeping?”_

_“Are you…are you gonna leave me again? “, Jackson breathed._

_“I’m not baby…I swear I’ll be back, there’s just something I…ugh. Someone sort of has a score to settle with me. And it’s not really something I’ll be able to avoid forever.”, he stuttered, realizing what he would be leaving behind this time._

_Jinyoung leaned the side of his head onto his knobby knees, pouting at the man whose eyes quivered, imploring his own troubled gaze._

_“How long will you be gone this time?”, he mumbled weakly, swallowing down hard when Jinyoung gently places his hand on his._

_“I don’t know honestly. I don’t get to decide.”, he whispered softly._

_Jackson shuffled his body to face the man entirely, his gaze absorbing every small detail of the man who might not be there tomorrow. The intensity in the other’s eyes drew a small smile from Jinyoung._

_“Don’t leave then…Stay here with me. Can’t you decide that?”, Jackson muttered hesitantly._

_Jinyoung chuckled as he laid back down, his arms slipping around the unexpectedly small waist of the other, who was pretty big in every other sense. Like really, pretty big._

_“Hmhm…if you put it that way, I guess I can.”, he grinned playfully, smothering Jackson into a suffocating hug._

_Jinyoung sneered at a distant voice now ringing through his head, blocking it out with a substantial amount of effort before it went away. He sighed as he thought to himself, not realizing his grip around the other man was tightening a little too hard._

_Moloch can fucking wait with his damn pits. How can I resist these puppy eyes?_

_Jackson choked back as he tried to wrestle out of the man’s grip, causing Jinyoung to snap out of his daze. He looked down and smirked as he wrapped his legs around his baby boy’s soft thighs, who in turn gasped when he felt something bristling up his inner thigh. Baby boy tilted his head up to shoot the horndog a dirty look, who in his own turn, merely stuck out his tongue out in response._

_“Ugh. You’re unbelievable, you horndog.”_

Jinyoung let out a small laugh, looking down at his smooth unblemished feet, snuggly fit into a pair of leather strapped sandals Jackson bought him at a flea market the first week he stayed on Earth. Unconsciously, while he was reflecting on that beautiful night they first made love, he had sat his marvelous ass down into the heavily depressed rubber of the creaking swing set that graced the playground near his home.

Home.

It was a word he never associated with such a warmth before. It made him giggle a little, fluttering his heart.

His heart, that was now thumping lucidly against his ribcage, bursting, in a vivid shade of maroon.

He hummed, lips curled gently as he watched and absorbed every little sound of children squealing and chattering in between heavy breaths, the rustling of the leaves as a gentle breeze blew over the park. Even the sounds of young men, a little too drunk at a quarter past five, yowling and shrieking in a strange sort of unbridled laughter, amused Jinyoung.

Indeed, he was probably the only one entertained by the sight, where parents and joggers on the other hand, looked on disapprovingly at the young hooligans.

He was jolted out of his casual people watching that he recently grew to enjoy, when he felt a pair of small hands envelop him from the back, snot and tears staining the back of his sweater. He whipped his head back in surprise as a young girl, looking not more than five years old stared back up at him, doe eyes brimming with tears.

“Uh..uh? Little girl…?”, he stuttered, freezing up at the warmth of an innocent child. A different kind of warmth this time. It was strange. He never really thought there was anything more to it when he first fell in love with his baby boy. And yet now, with each passing day, he began to learn more and more about the tenderness, a sort of humanity that could exist in mankind.

One that he never knew.

“My mommy… I want my mommy.”, she blubbered, breaking out into another hysterical sob and earning Jinyoung a look of disdain from a nearby lady who was nagging and wiping down the milk stained shirt of a young boy.

But Jinyoung wasn’t paying attention. Not that he would care for it if he did either. He was just utterly taken by the eyes of the little girl, heart melting into a gooey puddle as he scrunched his face into a pout.

_AWWWW. Those eyes…Just like my baby boy…_

“Girl…don’t you even worry. I’ll help you find your mommy. Don’t worry.”, he cooed, easing the girl’s hands off his waist as he got up. His eyes crinkled as he pacified the girl, murmuring soothingly as he motioned her to get on his back.

He smiled at the warm sensation of soft, fragile limbs clambering over his back, picking her up with ease. It was a different kind of backhug this time. And Jinyoung didn’t know there were different kinds of backhugs either.

He heaved a little, gently tightening the hold of his forearms supporting the girl on his back. He shut his eyes and latched onto a strong scent of strawberries and a light perfume that drenched the girl. It was a scent faint to others, but it flooded every fibre of Jinyoung’s being each time he let his heightened senses overtake him.

His eyes shot back open, briskly sauntering towards the public toilet shed nearby. A voice of a panic-stricken woman sobbing and shrieking out a name in distress growing clearer with each step he took.

Her face washes over with an immense relief when she noticed him and ran over breathlessly, prompting Jinyoung to set the girl down in front of her.

He shoots the frazzled woman his most affable grin as she thanks him profusely, forcing her daughter’s head down in a bow. Her daughter, who was now clearly taken by the kind, fluffy man that easily sent her back to the safety of her mother.

“Mommy, he’s an angel mommy.”, she marveled in awe as she looked up at her mother who held her hand in a tight hold. Her mother distractedly nodded while she slipped out her phone jutting out of her stylish pant suit, persistently ringing with a million calls.

“Yes dear…he’s very very kind.”

“No but mommy! He knew exactly where you were…”, she spluttered, making large gestures with her adorably tiny limbs in her excitement as her mother pulled her along to walk faster.

Jinyoung’s eyes softened, watching the pair walking hand in hand away. The sweet scent of strawberries lingered for a brief moment, before suddenly being overpowered by something else equally sweet. Equally sweet, yet completely different.

A grim voice called out a name he hadn’t heard in a while.

He turned around in surprise, eyebrows raised at the familiar face of an awkwardly tall man, his decidedly small fluffy feathered wings uncommon for a demon, now hidden away in a thick vested sweater.

“Merlin…”, the demon stared back at him with a troubled look in his demon eyes.

“Valac?”, Jinyoung uttered warily, taking small subtle steps back and bracing himself.

“Merlin, are you not coming back?”, the demon merely sighed, pouting his lips at his friend who relaxes at his saddened eyes. As sad as demons could get anyway.

What the hell was Valac even?

“I don’t want to.”, Jinyoung responded firmly, looking back down at his grocery bags softly. His wrists now reddened from the bags of groceries that clung to it as he carried the girl.

“Moloch is really mad!! He’s telling me to find you and rip your soul to shreds for disobeying him.”, his demon friend whined, making large gestures not quite different from the young girl earlier. The only difference of course, being that he had gangly limbs that made him look like a comical sight as he did so.

 _Adorable nonetheless_ , Jinyoung noted in a small chuckle.

“So, are you here to rip my soul to shreds?”, Jinyoung muffled his laughter at the demon who had now crossed his arms and darted his eyes to the side in a small frown.

“Well, I was supposed to…but I didn’t feel ripping your soul out honestly, so I went to get an Iced Choco instead.”, he mumbled, pouting his lips a little.

“Haha thanks Val.”, Jinyoung grinned, a little too blithely for the demon’s liking who turned back his gaze towards the half-incubus. He hesitated a little before he spoke again.

“But Merlin…that mortal. If Moloch can’t get to you, you do know the next one he’ll come after will be him, right?”, he murmured, eyes glistening in what almost seemed like concern.

“I’ll protect him. I’m stronger than you think Val. Even Beleth sees me as a threat, though his smug ass will never admit it.”, Jinyoung moved forward to pat the demon’s shoulder reassuringly, eyes filled with what almost seemed like gratitude.

“You’re deluding yourself Merlin, just come back. You know Moloch is not Beleth. And I’m sure you know better than anyone else what he’s capable of…”, the demon spluttered, reaching out to squeeze the sides of Jinyoung’s arms, shaking his friend a little too harshly in his panic.

“I…”, Jinyoung stuttered back a little woozy from the force, but also a little more uncertain of his resolve. A fear slowly crept up into the back of his head, with each shake Valac bestowed upon his honeymoon riddled mind and body.

“Merlin…I’m not capable of understanding what you’re feeling, but I know at the very least this mortal seems really important to you.”, Valac sighed, finally releasing the other from his grip as he stepped back.

Jinyoung fell uncharacteristically silent. He was thinking. To Valac, that wasn’t a good sign. Because Jinyoung rarely thought about anything, rarely mulled over his actions.

“Don’t do anything you might regret. I’ll be back tomorrow morning for another Iced Choco because it’s just so fucking good, let me know if you’re leaving with me then.”, he offered, pursing his lips to refrain himself from unnecessarily admonishing his friend more than he needed to. Jinyoung wasn’t an idiot, he knew what Valac was getting at.

Valac relented when the half-incubus didn’t respond, clearly disturbed by a thought that was starting to eat away at his mind.

The demon gives his friend’s shoulder a light squeeze before snapping himself back to the other realm, leaving behind a trail of glittery smoke. And like his strangely feathery wings, it was an uncommon kind of trail dust for demons to egress whenever they tapped out.

Indeed, a demon stranger than any other.

\-------------

“Jinyoung…?”, Jackson peered from his phone towards the doorway, his limbs spread out lazily on his couch. It was something he was only just starting to do these days, whenever the other man would take longer than usual to come home.

Their home.

Although he tried his best to maintain some semblance of normality in the strangely domestic routine that they’ve fallen into, something was always gnawing at him, into the little dark corners of his mind. An impalpable fear, a fear of something that might reoccur.

“Oh, you’re home already baby?”, Jinyoung remarked casually, relieving a pressure on his bottom lip he’d inflicted with his teeth on his long walk home, about three hours longer than it should have taken him. His plump lips which were usually plush and wrinkled perfectly, was now reddened and sore.

He slipped off the straps of his sandals gently, careful not to break the loosely glued leather that bound its soles before walking over to the kitchen counter. He nodded along as Jackson recounted to him how the birthday boy threw up in the fruit punch bowl, causing his parents to cut the party short. He didn’t really care for the story, he was just glad. He was just happy to see Jackson’s face. It was really that simple for Jinyoung.

_So what was it that was making his heart ache despite the genuine pleasure of just being there with Jackson?_

“Well, I still got paid for my gig though so whatever. But, where were you?”, Jackson looked at him questioningly as he pushed himself off the couch to walk towards the counter, wrapping his arms around the man for a back hug, who burst into a grin at his touch.

_This is still my favourite one after all._

“Grocery shopping baby, you told me to stock up.”, Jinyoung grinned, a little too giddily, as if he was trying to compensate for something. As if he was trying to forget something.

“I’ve been home for hours Jinyoung.” Jackson narrowed his eyes at the man who had turned slightly, only half facing him, a shadow from the dim lighting in the kitchen concealed the other half. The huge smile plastered on his face was still clear for Jackson to see, though the corners of his eyes barely crinkled.

Jackson unconsciously tightened his embrace a little more.

Sensing the worry in Jackson’s touch, Jinyoung shifted around in the man’s arms to face him entirely, he bit down on his lip once more, prompting Jackson to reach out and brush along it, shaking his head lightly.

“Jinyoung-ie…it’ll hurt if you do that too much. Don’t follow all of my habits okay, they’re not all good.”, his eyes bored into the other as he murmured softly.

Jinyoung nodded back, cupping the man’s cheek and mustering up a smile as he reassured the other that he was merely helping a lost child find her mother. It wasn’t a lie, Jackson could tell. And yet, the man still looked burdened by something.

He noticed. But he didn’t probe further.

Though they’d been together for a few months now, Jackson knew that Jinyoung was still keeping a lot from him. It was even easier to tell now that he slowly grew to learn more about the man and his temperaments each day.

Also, Jinyoung was anything but a good liar to Jackson.

It had something to do with his eyes, Jinyoung’s weakness.

And Jackson knew it well, using it to his advantage whenever he could. It was only fair, since Jinyoung could read his mind most of the time anyway.

He also knew that he had been skirting around the issue of Jinyoung’s demon origins. Afraid that the fragile house of cards they’ve built into a fairytale-like domestic daydream would collapse the instant he brought it up again. Afraid that the only way this dream could end was with someone’s heart getting torn to shreds. Well, he wasn’t too far off the mark, just that it could easily end in someone’s _soul_ getting torn to shreds instead.

Jackson hesitated for a moment, shutting his eyes until he could finally control his thoughts and slowly opening them again to look up at the other man with a soft gaze.

“You’re really good with kids, my niece really loved you too when my brother came over last week.”, he smiles. It’s a genuine one.

One from the fuzzy feeling that made Jackson fall for Jinyoung all over again a few months ago. For more than just the sex. For the fact that despite who he was, Jinyoung had a tenderness beneath his slick veneer and wily front, a sort of sensitivity quite unlike anyone he’d ever met.

“Hmm? Really?”, Jinyoung remarked, genuinely unaware of the fact.

“Huh…now that you mention it…”, he muttered thoughtfully, leaning his chin to rest on the soft brown locks of his lover.

“Yupe.”, Jackson eased into the warmth enveloping him, his mind slightly placated. He pulled back to rummage through the bags, rolling his eyes when his gaze fell upon a pair of large, mushy peaches.

“Hey you really, I told you RIPE is good here NOT ROTTEN. And look at these! They’re too mushy. We can’t do anything with this…I wanted to try out that grilled peach salad we saw on tv last night…”, Jackson whined, his mind instinctively calculating all the money wasted as he scanned the rest of the spoiled fruit in the bag. The final number sent a stab through his broke ass heart.

“I’m sorry baby it slipped my mind…”, Jinyoung spluttered, rubbing the other’s shoulders apologetically. But then a word Jackson let slip flashed a thought through his mind, leading him to curl his lips devilishly at the back of the unsuspecting man still grieving over the grocery bill. He leaned down to whisper into the man’s ear, running a hand down from Jackson’s waist to his groin suggestively.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t go to waste.”, he purred. But Jackson remained unaffected, too upset over the expenses to even realise that Jinyoung had now slipped his hand over the fabric of his boxer briefs.

It was something the man did a billion times a day anyway, persisting even at the most inopportune moments, which usually ended with Jinyoung getting at best, yelled at or at worst, ignored completely. He often preferred the former over the latter, because at least if he got Jackson riled up enough, he still had a chance to lure the other into having angry sex with him. Which was something Jinyoung very much enjoyed too. Because well, he really didn’t mind taking his baby boy any way he could get it.

“What can you even do with these?”, Jackson grumbled, swatting away Jinyoung’s hand now palming his groin. The other merely chuckled in response, smothering the other into a backhug.

“Well, Mark was telling me about something he read the other day while I was waiting for you at the bar-”, he whispered, a playful grin still spread across his face.

“What? Mark? When were you guys even close?”, Jackson interrupted the other, pushing Jinyoung off as he turned to look up at him. His stare boggled at first, but then a fear washes over his gaze. Once again, that impalpable fear.

“Hehe are you jealous?”, Jinyoung teased the man, pulling him closer again.

“No, its just…”, Jackson breathed, now searching the man’s gaze hesitantly as he grabbed the sides of Jinyoung’s arms, nails digging softly into the loosely raveled woolen weaves of Jinyoung’s pink pullover.

_It feels like a dream sometimes, that you’re still here with me. You’ve slotted yourself into every part of my life, if you disappear again I…_

Jackson’s eyes widened at the now unusually sedated man, swiftly turning his head to look away, remembering a little too late that the man was privy to his inner thoughts. He swallowed down hard before turning back to face Jinyoung, with the sunniest smile he could reassure the other with.

Jackson was smiling.

And yet, there it was again.

That ache in his chest. Jinyoung placed a hand over his heart, shutting his eyes at the unfamiliar sensation.

“So, what did Mark tell you?”, Jackson coaxed the man to look at him, gently cupping Jinyoung’s face in one hand, his smile wavering as he pulled the man’s arm around his waist.

“He was telling me how I could make you feel good baby…” Jinyoung replied weakly. His eyebrows furrowed as he clutched onto Jackson’s back, gripping onto the fabric of the man’s favourite tight fitting white shirt. Jinyoung pushes the other against the chipped wooden countertop, pressing up against him and leaning in close to Jackson’s face.

Jackson smiles again, though this time tears were threatening to betray that sunny smile. He pressed his forehead against Jinyoung’s, his breaths growing a little heavier, eyes filled with a yearning. A longing he couldn’t seem to articulate.

“Then make me feel good.”, he breathed against Jinyoung’s mouth, whose parted lips lined with a small sore along its bottom, brushing lightly against Jackson’s own.

Their lips press gently, at first, haltingly, both full of need and yet both fully aware and disheartened by the certainty that the intimate warmth of their shared breaths could soon become a distant memory. That the serenity and pleasure they felt in each other’s company would soon become a painful past. Jackson whimpered as Jinyoung filled his mouth with his own heat, a heat that drowned out whatever last shred of rational thought Jackson still held onto. Jinyoung’s tongue desperately pushed in deeper, sliding into a curl and pulsating gently against the other’s soft palate, in his eagerness to savor every corner of Jackson’s mouth.

In his eagerness to console Jackson the only way he knew how.

Muffled moans reverberated in their mouths, tongues sloppily sliding across each other, before eventually, slowly, reluctantly breaking away for air. Jackson breathed a soft sigh into the other’s lips before casting a glance towards the wooden counter top nudging into the line above his hip as Jinyoung leaned forward for another kiss.

“Hey…”, Jackson jerked his face back away, causing Jinyoung to pout. He nodded off at the countertop scattered with mushy peaches and frowned at his lover.

“So what’re you gonna do with them?”, he muttered half annoyed, half aroused.

“Hmhm, oh baby…we’re going to fuck them of course”, Jinyoung grinned playfully, grabbing one off the counter and placing it into Jackson’s hand, whose eyes widened back in disbelief and confusion.

“F-fuck them? Wha-“, Jinyoung interrupted him with a peck on his lips then licked his own, humming in affirmation. Jackson gaped at him, a soft gasp escaped his lips when Jinyoung pushed his thigh between Jackson’s legs, feeling up against his hardening bulge and winking at the baffled man. Jinyoung lifted one of his legs up and slipped an arm around Jackson’s waist to hoist him onto the counter. Jackson wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck instinctively, never ceasing to be amazed at his bafflingly inhumane strength.

“Let’s get you somewhere soft.”, He whispered, enveloping Jackson in another heated kiss as he carried the man across the room. Jackson merely nodded in a daze, nails breaking slightly into the fuzzy skin of the mushy peach in his grip as he melted into the warmth of Jinyoung’s mouth once more.

Jinyoung chuckled softly when he sat himself down onto the couch, carefully adjusting Jackson to straddle his lap. He broke out into a giggle when the other shuddered against his bulge sliding past the thin boxer brief draping over Jackson’s gloriously taut cheeks.

“I love this position the most baby, it reminds me of the first time I fucked you on that stool.”, he whispered teasingly into Jackson’s ear.

“Y-you…urgh…”, Jackson stammered, blushing from a mixture of embarrassment at the man’s bluntness, but mostly because he was completely aroused as fuck.

Jinyoung reached behind his own head to ease off the spoiled peach from Jackson’s hand, softened even more from the other’s grip. He frowned a little, making a quick inspection of the unassuming mush now in his hand. Grumbling something about pits, Jinyoung eventually settled on messily breaking the peach into halves, digging out the pit eagerly with his fingers. His sloppy, careless motions squelched its juices, squirting it onto the both of them and across Jackson’s face who had been gaping slightly at the other in a mixture of awe, and a slight anticipation. He narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung, flinching at the pulp that clung to his face. Jinyoung merely chuckled and stuck his tongue out at his lover as he tossed the pit to the ground, casting his gaze down at their fully clothed groins.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance at Jackson’s boxer briefs and rips it off impatiently, earning him a dirty look from the other.

“That’s the third one this month you fucking horndog.” Jackson muttered under his breath, reaching down to unzip Jinyoung’s pants and lifting his legs a little to peel them off Jinyoung’s thick thighs.

“Hehe, sorry baby, I’ll buy you another one, I promise.”, he giggled, shaking off his pants to let it settle around his ankles before grabbing Jackson’s bare ass and kicking the bundle off his feet.

Jackson rolled his eyes at the man smiling up at him, his mouth gaping slightly as his breath grew increasingly staggered. He was probably going to get angry about the stains on the couch and the last white shirt that the other finally ruined, now slightly yellowed and marked with the scent of peaches.

But that would be later, when he regains his senses and when there wasn’t a throbbing hard dick moving to press against his stomach.

For now, there was only a growing thirst, an indescribable desire for the other clouding his mind. He watched with flushed cheeks as Jinyoung stared straight into his eyes, grabbing Jackson’s hands into his and grasping their fingers to dig into the fleshy, sticky fruit. Jinyoung smirked slightly as he guided the other, fingers interlocking into the webs of Jackson’s hands to press their throbbing cocks against each other and enveloping it into the mush of the peach halves.

The warmth of the peaches and Jinyoung’s cock against his sent electrifying shivers down his back, eliciting a raspy whine from Jackson. Jinyoung groaned at the sensation, thrusting up his hips with a growing fervor, causing the other to bounce lightly in his lap. His eyes were blown, watching the mush of soft, juicy flesh pulverize into a goopy slush as they pumped their bare cocks into it, the white of the pulps staining their swollen red shafts. He stared up at the flushed face of his lover grinding against him, letting out raspy moans and needy whines from his equally reddened, swollen lips. The sensations were driving Jackson into a heated frenzy, his senses overwhelmed by the combination of the warm mush of peachy flesh rubbing against his dick and Jinyoung’s unwavering gaze, who was utterly enraptured by the sight of Jackson moaning his name over and over in an impassioned daze.

“ahhh…ahh..Jinyoung-ie…ahhh…hnnn…“,

A string of garbled noises slipped from his lips as he stared hazily into Jinyoung’s eyes, shuddering at the feeling of being watched, of his lewd motions being lapped up by Jinyoung’s gaze. They bore into each other’s eyes, gasping and as their interlocked fingers squelched and slipped clumsily in their desperate haze, pumping their shafts against each other in an increasing intensity as they both reached their climax together.

Heavy breaths filled the room as Jackson leaned into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, mewling when Jinyoung grinded against him, rutting Jackson’s cheeks against his thighs, the touch of their bare skin causing him to shudder as he whispered fervently into his lover’s ear.

“Hnnn…f-fuck me Jinyoung-ie…hnn…Fuck me, _please, please , please_.”

The sounds of Jackson begging him, the touch of Jackson’s breath tickling his ear and the erotic sight of his lover lewdly grinding his thighs sent Jinyoung into another high, grunting as he shuffled under the man, pressing down his cock to tease against the rim of the other and grinding back in a heated fervor.

Jinyoung slowly fucked into Jackson, drawing up to soak in the man's flesh, losing himself in its heat. Gasping filthy moans in a struggle to hold back, he allowed the breezy fluid to ooze in generous amounts before slipping in further, letting the soft fleshy warmth surround his cock much like the peaches they had squishy sex with earlier. Jackson winced at the brief burn, tightening his embrace around Jinyoung’s neck at first, slowly relaxing into his lover’s gentle thrusts, as they gained a slow, steady rhythm.

Jackson's own gasps began to match his lover's in rhythmic pulses as Jinyoung pounded into him, gaping down at their sticky, come stained, sweat soaked clothes now rolled up hastily to their chests. Their clothes they neglected to protect in their reckless excitement to fuck those peaches. He watched as he rolled his own hips against Jinyoung’s, every motion growing wilder, lusting at the obscene sight of the beige mush pooling at their gut, squelching each time Jinyoung rammed his cock back into Jackson. His insides now coated with a mixture of peach juice and that breezy intoxicating fluid, oozing out of his hole, feeling their viscid skin latching onto each other, wet and sticky, each time Jinyoung smacks his cock into the soft flesh and heat of his ass.

The sounds of Jinyoung grunting, crooning his pet name in that velvety voice, the gentle touches of Jinyoung’s sticky, peach stained fingers caressing his back and the sight of the man he loved, making love to him, inebriated Jackson.

His mind filled with thoughts of Jinyoung, his body filled up with the warmth of Jinyoung, his heart filled with a yearning for Jinyoung.

_Jinyoung, Jinyoung…Jinyoung._

“J-Jackson…”, Jinyoung gasped as he fucked feverishly into his lover, who reached down to cup his puffy cheeks, hands shivering slightly as he pressed their foreheads together.

The unusual intonation of his name, the rare sound of Jinyoung calling out his name, stirred something in him. He whimpered into his lover’s lips glistened with his own saliva, breaking out into small sobs, moaning louder and louder as Jinyoung’s thrusts grew more frantic. He moaned, almost pleadingly. For a promise Jinyoung couldn’t make. A desperate plea that threatened to reveal his fear. A fear Jinyoung couldn’t console.

“Jinyoung-ie…I…hnnn…I love you…I love you…”

_Please, please, please…Jinyoung._

Jinyoung felt a dull ache in his chest as stared into Jackson’s eyes, an ache that rose up into his throat as tears brimmed his eyes, for the first time in his existence, overwhelmed by the profound affection of his lover.

_So this is love…_

“I-I love you too…Jackson…”, he breathed.

He pulled down the other into a sloppy kiss, smothering Jackson into a tight embrace, his breath pressed desperately into the other’s neck. Jinyoung engulfed himself in the musk of his lover who clawed into his back when his thrusts grew more erratic, tensing up as Jinyoung pumped deep into him, eliciting a loud broken string of moans from Jackson, a string of utterances vaguely resembling his name.

Jinyoung shuddered at the sound of the man’s voice melting into his ears, his mind drawing a blank as he pressed his face into the sweat glistened chest of his lover, mouth trailing across the man’s skin with hot breaths and feverish opened mouth kisses.

Jackson moaned, head lolling back as he rode out his own orgasm, his own cum spluttering across the tensed muscles of Jinyoung’s abdomen. He grasped desperately onto tufts of Jinyoung’s hair, pulling the man’s face in closer into his chest. He relished the wetness of the man’s tongue against his skin, rough little buds inducing a tingle in his nerves, coursing through his body as he shuddered at the warmth that overflowed inside him.

Driven to tears by both a gnawing uncertainty and the adoration the man lavished upon him, he wept as Jinyoung drowned out his senses, filling up Jackson with his come, with his godforsaken mushy peaches that haunted Jackson’s wallet, with the endless ooze of lube the man emanated and with the cock of the man he loved.

“Jinyoung-ah…”, he breathed, struggling to keep Jinyoung inside him as the sloshy mixture of fluids threatened to spill over and slip out the man’s cock. Jinyoung pressed his palms gently into Jackson’s hips, keeping their bodies pressed together.

He hummed as Jackson nuzzles into his neck, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s back, his legs enveloping Jinyoung’s hips bounding tighter as Jinyoung planted tender kisses on the crook of his lover’s collarbone.

Their breaths drew out longer as they both slowly settled into a sedated bliss, reveling in each other’s warmth. Jinyoung shivered at the light vibrations against his neck as Jackson groaned softly.

“Baby? Is something wrong?”, the man murmured, pulling Jackson’s face away and cupping his cheeks. Jackson pouts at him, muttering about his peachy, cum filled ass and that they were going to have to do a lot of cleaning, eyes falling upon the sticky, sweet stains that painted their bodies, hair, clothes and the damn couch.

His words were light, his complaints frivolous, but there was a deep sadness in Jackson’s voice, as if he was masking something else. Jinyoung could tell. With every passing day, he grew to learn more about the man and his temperaments.

When he was upset.

When he was fine.

And when he was pretending to be fine.

Jinyoung smiled softly, rubbing his thumb across the other’s tear stained dopey eyes, utterly smitten as he crooned at Jackson, with sweet words accompanying the syrupy scent lingering in the room.

Sweet words that Jackson heard more and more each day he spent with Jinyoung.

_“It’s okay baby, I’ll do it.”_

_“I’ll do everything for you.”_

_“Let me take care of you. You know I will.”_

Jackson melted into the man’s gentle touches, as he always did, only this time, an inconsolable anguish wound up his heart as he broke out in tears. Unable to mask his fears any longer, unable to muster up a response, unable to imagine Jinyoung’s absence in his life.

_Someday you’ll disappear again…won’t you?_

Jinyoung’s brows furrowed, a pained gaze washing over his face as the doe eyes he loved implored helplessly into his own.

“I won’t. I promise.”, Jinyoung whispered, pulling the other in for a hug, running his fingers through Jackson’s hair tenderly in a futile attempt to soothe his lover.

“I know you’re just saying that Jinyoung, but I’m not stupid you know, I know there’s something holding you back, I know there’s things you don’t tell me…”, Jackson spluttered breathlessly into Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“Baby I-”, Jinyoung stuttered weakly. He didn’t know what to say. Because Jackson was right. For the first time in his existence, he didn’t have an answer. He hated it.

The feeling of helplessness at being unable to assure the one he loved. His own uselessness.

So human.

So pathetic.

“I just…I wish you’d open up to me more. And just tell me Jinyoung-ie…just tell me what’s really going on.”, Jackson pulled back from the hug, sniffling as he stared at the other pleadingly.

“Baby…I’ll tell you everything. What do you want to know?”, Jinyoung murmured, stroking and caressing the other’s face, his fingers tracing the tear stained cheeks.

“Everything.”, Jackson murmured, cupping Jinyoung’s cheeks to mirror the man’s touches.

Jinyoung nodded as he slowly slipped out of Jackson, who gasped at the sudden loss of warmth and emptiness. His insides that were overflowing with a peculiar concoction of fluids leaked out, staining the now sodden couch even more, frustrating Jackson even more than it should have.

Jackson stared back into the other’s eyes as the man slowly placed his hand to cushion the back of Jackson’s head. His eyes that were failing to hide the pain felt in his chest as he tenderly laid Jackson down, smothering him into a hug as they sank back into the cushions of the cramped couch.

They laid face to face, on their sides, legs intertwined, in a tight embrace. The syrupy scent of peaches, the otherworldly breezy scent of the sea miles away from the city and Jackson’s musky scent engulfed the air. Jackson scrunched up his face in a slight smile when Jinyoung playfully tickles him with a warm puff of breath to blow away the sweat soaked bangs that stuck on his forehead. Jinyoung shuffled closer till their chest pressed against each other, settling his hand upon the bony crook of Jackson’s bare hip.

“Okay, what do you want know first?”, Jinyoung murmured into the man’s face, who purses his lips in a serious deliberation.

“Hmm, actually, I’ve always been wondering this but, is your name really Jinyoung? Like are demons Koreans or something?”, Jackson pouted at the man who chuckled back.

“Hahah no…my real name is Merlin, it was conferred to me by my master. But…I gave myself that name though…Jinyoung. I found it scribbled on the bar wall that night, hahaha, the note written by the real Jinyoung was really funny so I just took a liking to it I guess.”, the man stared off thoughtfully before grinning back at Jackson.

“Merlin huh…I think Jinyoung suits you better though.”, Jackson mumbled, tracing his fingers across the other’s face unconsciously, his words causing Jinyoung to break out into a laugh.

Jackson smiled slightly at the unabashed joy he saw on Jinyoung’s face for the first time that night.

“Hahaha I think so too.”

Jackson grinned a little before falling back into another deep thought, his hand now settled on Jinyoung’s neck, feeling the steady pulses of the other palpitating into the calloused pads of his fingers.

“Hmm then…how old are you?”

“I’m 227 years 4 months and a few days old now I think.”, Jinyoung muttered, a little uncertainly.

“What? But you look my age.”, Jackson pulled back in shock.

“I am.”, Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, as little confused at the man’s reaction.

“So, you don’t grow old like humans?”

“I used to as a child. Though I’m a half incubus, I was born with a normal human body just like my mom. It’s just that when I turned 27 I signed like…a kind of slave contract? so I’ll stop aging until my contract expires…then I’m free yayyyy….”, Jinyoung replied jokingly.

But Jackson’s smile faded, feeling something weigh down in his chest at the man’s disturbing revelation.

“But why did you sign the contract?”, he whispered. The gnawing feeling at the back of his head returned back to the forefront of his thoughts.

“Because I was bound to Moloch and the realm. He didn’t really give me a choice to be honest. Either I continued to die an excruciatingly slow, painful death as a normal human in his prison cell or sign a slave contract to be his immortal errand boy.” Jinyoung mumbled begrudgingly.

“That’s horrible…”, Jackson gasped, moving his hand down along Jinyoung’s neck to squeeze his shoulder lightly.

“It’s alright, it was a long time ago anyway. In exchange he also gifted me some demon juice to live there comfortably so it’s all good now.”, Jinyoung replied, plastering a reassuring smile on his face which did nothing to assuage Jackson’s growing uneasiness.

“But you’re bound to him? What does that mean?”, he mumbled, searching Jinyoung’s eyes anxiously.

“My dad was a lowly incubus at the time, he sold me off to Moloch for more demon powers or some stupid shit like that when I was born haha. What a cunt huh?”, Jinyoung quipped, his smile still plastered on his face, unchanging, though his eyes quivered ever so slightly at Jackson’s next probe.

“What? What about your mom?”

“She died when she gave birth to me.”, Jinyoung whispered, voice breaking slightly.

“Oh...Jinyoung...”, Jackson breathed, bringing the man's face into his chest, smothering Jinyoung into his peach stained, sweat soaked shirt as he stroked his hair softly.

“Haha i-it’s not a big deal. My dad…he brought her to the demon realm against her will because she carried his seed. And like once I was born she died…she was already weak from tuberculosis or something like that anyway…and the realm just made it worse.”, Jinyoung lets out a forced laugh that quickly died down into soft, broken stammers, weakening at the soothing hand rubbing into his hair.

“W-what?”, Jackson cried out softly, clearly distraught. Distraught that he didn’t know all this earlier. That he was too afraid to ask. That he let Jinyoung harbor the memories of such a painful past all by himself.

“Humans generally perish there quickly...I did have a lot of illnesses growing up there.”, he recalls softly.

Jinyoung pursed his lips to collect himself, before curling it up at Jackson reassuringly. Though he's no longer really sure of himself.

“But you didn’t die?”

“Yes well, I have better resistance to pain than normal humans and also a pretty inhumane amount of strength. So…I still survived. Just…yes that’s pretty much it. Other than reading there wasn’t anything much eventful except that Moloch would torture me sometimes when he was bored.”, Jinyoung grins casually, a little too airily, despite the weight of his words.

“…torture?”, Jackson gasped, eyes widening in distress as he pulled back to look into the other eyes.

“Haha mhmmm...that’s pretty much my childhood hahah, it’s not as exciting as yours really, I mean you travelled the world with your family as a child. It’s pretty amazing.”, Jinyoung smiled sweetly, recalling the little snippets Jackson shared about his childhood.

A smile that made Jackson feel like crying as the other chattered on a little too brightly, a little too hopefully. Ignoring the harsh reality that stood between them.

“Can we go travelling too? I’ve technically been to almost every country but your stories make it seem like we’ve gone different places.”, he pouted.

Jackson spluttered incoherently as he pulled the other man closer, leaning his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder. His sobs stunned his lover, who rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s so unfair, how could he do this to you? Don’t you hate your dad?”, Jackson whimpered, pulling back to press his forehead against the other.

“I…I don’t really. I don’t even know him that well. Even when we see each other at the realm, we’re practically like strangers.”, Jackson's outburst startled Jinyoung who stared back up uncertainly into the other’s anguished gaze, his resolve weakening with every word he whispers. Jackson blinks back tears pooling his eyes, sniffling and calming himself down before pulling the other's head into his chest once more, letting a hand wrap around to gently caress Jinyoung's back. 

Jinyoung mumbled that he was fine.

That he wasn’t sad.

“I know, I just needed a hug.”, Jackson murmured hoarsely.

His expression grew pained as his drying shirt began to dampen again, as a faint sniffle emerged every now and then from the man smothered into his embrace.

And so, the two men laid on their sides, legs intertwined, in a tight embrace. The syrupy scent of peaches, the otherworldly breezy scent of the sea miles away from the city and Jackson’s musky scent engulfed the air, eventually assuaging them both into a soothing slumber.

For one of them, it was the first time he slept undisturbed, in his entire existence.

\-------------

Jackson woke up with a start, it was now pitch black, and he was now tucked into his own bed. The faint smell of peaches still lingered, though his hair was a little damp, smelling slightly of citrus. He was dressed in fresh clothes and his body was no longer sticky with that overwhelming concoction of fluids. It was clean, without a trace of Jinyoung’s scent on him, as if he never marked Jackson to begin with. He shuffled to lean on his side, relieved at the faint outline of a figure lying beside him, teetering on the edge of his cramped single bed. He pulled Jinyoung’s back to lean closer into the bed, into him. 

“Jinyoung?”, he whispered, wincing at the scratchy feeling in his parched throat. He stared at the curve of the man's body, whose unearthly milky white skin partly illuminated in the incandescence of the streetlights spilling into his room. The ever-bright streetlights that constantly pervaded the city no matter how deep into the night it was.

“Are you asleep?”, Jackson murmured haltingly, tracing the lines of the man’s smooth, unblemished skin down to his waist and hips when Jinyoung doesn’t respond. He sighed as he nuzzled into Jinyoung’s back.

“Sometimes I wish that we could just live like normal people. How silly of me right? I know you’ll be gone one day, you don’t belong here after all…”, he breathed, closing his eyes, drifting off once more into the warmth of the other’s back.

The next morning Jinyoung was gone.

Every trace of him was gone.

The couch, firm and a little too clean. The spoiled fruit, tied up neatly in a trash bag beside the refrigerator. The clothes Jackson bought for him at the flea market during his brief presence folded up neatly in a closet space Jackson had set aside for him.

The only thing that wasn’t there was the cheap, faux-leather strapped sandals Jackson had bought the man. Jinyoung loved it. He’d worn it till it was falling apart and continue to wore it even when Jackson nagged at him to get new ones instead of going to the shoe cobbler and wasting money on the ragged pair.

And so, although Jinyoung was gone, Jackson waited. For the sandals and its owner to make a reappearance one day. To open the door to Jackson lazily waiting with his phone glued to his face, who would then look up to find Jinyoung with that unabashed, playful grin, the crinkle in the corners of his eyes and his velvety voice calling out Jackson’s name like nothing ever happened.

But Jinyoung didn’t return. Yet, Jackson waited still.

He waited even when BamBam in his characteristically blunt and candid manner, chided Jackson for waiting on an asshole who cruelly dumped his ass without saying anything.

They didn’t talk for months after that.

And Jinyoung didn’t return during those months he had a falling out with BamBam either.

While he eventually made up with his friend and drowned himself in his work and gigs, a whole year passed.

Jinyoung never came back.

\-------------

In the dingy corner of a seedy part of town, a neon blue lit signage illuminates the red bricked wall in a hue of vivid blue, flickering intermittently, almost as if beckoning the man to enter. The man smirked at the sign, hair tousled and gelled back slickly, dressed in a sharp crisp suit. His collar was knotted off in a dandy black velvet bow tie and he was fitted in an expensive looking navy-blue velvet jacket. The man entered the barely lit corridor, flashing a charming grin at a pair of ladies ogling at him as they left the establishment before skating down the stairwell. His steps eager, though unhurried.

As he bursts open the door, a rich melody emanates from the otherwise silent bar, its audience rapt in attention.

The man smiles.

It’s a tune he loves.

Amid the faint clinking of glass and the occasional hushed whispers, the melody haunts the man’s ears. He looks past the sea of faces shadowed by the dim lighting of the bar, his attention falling upon the stage where a single spotlight shone on the pianist, who radiated under the warm glow of the tinted light.

Someone ushers him towards an empty table off to the corner where a clear view of the pianist’s face could be seen. He obliges the employee, nodding amiably as he shuffled to the empty table. Immediately after he sat down, his gaze fixates upon the pianist, stirred by the man's performance.

His eyes glistened as he breaks into a soft smile.

\-------------

The pianist swallows down a little too hard as prepares his next piece, nodding at his band mates leaving the stage.

Some three years ago, it was a piece that he never thought much of, he never really liked it either, actually. And yet now, even after three years, it was a piece that made his heart ache terribly at the mere thought of it.

He lets out a long unsteady breath, drawing up slightly.

Calloused fingers brushing the keys, gingerly, haltingly at first, before fluidly pressing down onto the white ivory keys. In a series of subtle changes in pressure and inflections that bore his vulnerabilities. That bore everything, that he had been unable to reconcile with.

In a rhythm, gentle, delicate, muted.

Its tone sombre, filled with a yearning and sadness uncustomary of the usually frisky, playful composition.

He played on, colouring the piece with his own pain, refrain after refrain.

_“I forgive you,_

_because I can’t forget you,_

_You have got me in between the devil and the deep blue sea.”_

His lips quivered as he danced his fingers across the keys for the final refrain. He shuts his eyes when a flood of memories threatened to overwhelm him once more, lingering on the last note before finally releasing the key. He looks up, and the sight of a faint yet familiar figure seated in the corner of the bar provokes his fragile heart, his chest tightening in a knot and tears threatening to spill out while a rapturous applause erupts and drowns out his senses. It was only for a brief moment that his gaze lingered on the figure, before he snapped out of his daze and nods slightly towards the patrons. He turns back and forces a small smile to a band mate who has darted up onto the stage to pat his back.

He eventually returns his gaze upon the corner seat.

But it was now empty.

\-------------

“Wow hyung, congratulations on finally opening your own bar.”, BamBam marveled as he looked around the now empty bar, the lights a little brighter, revealing a quaint, modestly sized dive bar with refurbished archaic furnishings.

“You sacrificed so much, selling your soul to the devil and playing for that mainstream jazz band you always hated for over 3 years bro.”, Jackson chuckled at his friend as he flipped the pages of his files scattered about the bar top, scanning the pages through his black rimmed reading glasses and occasionally punching the keys in the calculator his palm rested on.

“I’m proud of you, knowing you, you probably died a little inside each day.”, BamBam walked over past the upturned wooden chairs towards Jackson and gave him a nod of approval. He leaned his forearms onto the bar top across his friend, staring a little too long as if he wants to say something else.

Jackson finally looks up and grins.

“Alright…what is it you little shit… just tell me and get out. I have a lot of stuff to settle here.”, Jackson rolls his eyes, though his voice is soft and playful.

“Well…I mean hyung, y’know. You should maybe start to focus on other things too…like getting laid, for one thing…”, the comment draws a groan from Jackson, who’s heard this a million times before.

“Okay okay I know what’re gonna say. ‘fuck off Bam’, but honestly! You’ve been dry as a fucking desert since that guy left your ass. It’s just so unfair, hyung.”, Bambam raises his hands defensively as Jackson threatens to toss the calculator at his face.

Jackson doesn’t respond and merely looks down, punching the buttons into the calculator a little more forcefully than before. BamBam sighed knowing he wasn’t going anywhere with this and reaches out to pat his friend’s hand lightly.

“I mean, it’s time to move on. I’m not saying you need to fuck someone to be happy, I’m just saying that you should let yourself be happy. You deserve better hyung.”, he presses his lips into a thin line before grabbing his jacket off the bar stool.

“I gotta go, Nayeon’s waiting for me. Think about it at least, okay? You can’t live like this forever.”, he gives the man a small wave before darting out of the place in a huff when his phone rings.

Jackson swats the calculator away and tosses his glasses onto the bar top, burying his face into his hands as he leaned his elbows onto his files. He bit down on his lip, recalling his performance earlier, when he saw a brief flash of a man from his past. He shut his eyes, letting out a small groan as he felt that ache buried deep in his chest emerge again.

_Was I just imagining things? Shit maybe BamBam’s right. It’s time I just moved on too anyway._

He sighed reluctantly as his hands trailed across the bar top and lingered over the black rimmed glasses, his mind wandering off towards the last night he spent with Jinyoung.

How differently the man was behaving.

How vulnerable the man suddenly seemed in his arms.

Nothing about his sudden disappearance made sense. Even if Jinyoung had to leave he would have told him.

_Wouldn’t he?_

The sound of the door creaking open snaps him back to reality, rolling his eyes up upon realizing he forgot to lock the door after BamBam left. He muttered curses under his breath at himself before turning to face the person who had entered the bar.

“Sorry we’re closed already actually…”, his voice trailed off, a gasp escaping his lips as he stammered unbelievably at the sight before him.

“You really have a bad habit of not locking up.”, the man grins playfully at Jackson, in that smooth velvety voice, like chocolate. Just the most exquisite kind of chocolate there was in any realm. His lips curled up as Jackson came out from behind the bar to walk up to him, gaping in disbelief.

The man moves closer towards Jackson who gives the man a complete look down, thinking that he might possibly still be dreaming. The man was decked out in his annoyingly suave velvet jacket, hair tousled back. He was sharply dressed.

Impeccably groomed.

Save for his feet slotted into a pair of brown faux leather strapped sandals completely tattered and torn, its soles threatening to break away with each step he took.

Jackson’s eyes quivered at the man’s feet which were bruised and battered, burn marks covering his once unblemished skin.

“J-Jinyoung…”, he croaked as he looked back up to face the man now standing mere inches from him, tears brimming his adorable puppy eyes that sent a stab through the other’s heart.

“Fuck, I missed your voice.”, Jinyoung muttered, cupping Jackson’s face gently as he presses their foreheads together.

“You’re…you’re really here…why are you here? Why now?”, Jackson spluttered back, melting as he always would in the other’s gentle yet electrifying touches.

“I came back for you.”, Jinyoung whispers as he places a peck on the man’s cheeks, trailing his lips up to kiss Jackson’s tear stained lashes.

“Please don’t do this to me, I can’t…I can’t…I can’t do this again with you.”, Jackson whimpered, shutting his eyes.

“I promise from now on. I’ll stay, I’ll never leave again. I swear.”, Jinyoung croons, leaning in to nibble at Jackson’s ear, marking it with a fresh pink bruise.

“What?”, Jackson winces at the bite and looks back up into the other’s soft gaze.

“So take me back hm?... _Baby_?”, Jinyoung smiled, stroking Jackson’s cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, which were slightly swollen and calloused. Jackson tears up at the familiar touch, yet noticing the unfamiliar roughness of the man’s skin.

“Where were you? You left without saying anything!”, he bit back, glaring at the other though his hands now hung onto Jinyoung’s arms, who refused to let go of his cheeks, giving it a small squeeze when Jackson tried to jerk his head back in a huff.

“Sorry I took so long. You know how it is in hell.”, Jinyoung pouted apologetically when the man swats his hands away.

“I don’t actually.”, Jackson muttered back, casting his gaze down to the floor. He stared back at the man in front of him who pulls him in for a tight hug, with that inhumanly possible strength the man always seemed to exude.

“I missed you, I missed you asshole. I thought something happened to you…”, Jackson whispered, smothering his face into Jinyoung’s chest, his arms hesitantly wrapping around the other.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry. I wanted to come back, I swear it’s..it’s just Moloch you know…he was being a fucking cockblock as usual and-“

“Fuck that guy. I don’t care about him. I just want to know…”, Jackson turns up to face the other, gaze hardening.

“…will you leave again? And you better not be lying to me again.”, he muttered weakly.

“I promise I won’t ever leave you again.”, Jinyoung smiled reassuringly, eyes crinkling up in the corners. The way they always did. Jackson’s gaze softened slightly and relaxes into the man’s embrace before pulling back warily.

“Fuck you, don’t lie again or I swear I’ll cut your dick off. You really fucking promise?”

“Fuck yes.”, Jinyoung mocks the other’s tone playfully.

Jackson sneered back and smacks the man’s plushy lips lightly before tugging at his collar to pull him into a kiss.

A tender, soft kiss.

_One that would rival the softness of even the slushiest of peaches,_ Jinyoung reckoned.

Then, he shoots his eyes back open as if remembering something, breaking apart from their lip lock.

“By the way, we’ll need to do a little shopping tonight.”

“Huh?”, Jackson blinks back.

“We’ll be needing those condoms and _lube_ you people use from now on, and lots of it...you know what, let’s just buy out their stock at your grocery store.”, he murmurs breathily against the other’s lips.

“W-wha-?”, Jackson’s ears flushed a deep red as he stammers back at the man with widening doe eyes. Jinyoung’s lips curled into a smirk as he leaned into his lover’s ear, licking playfully at the bruise and letting out a small hum.

“Hmhm don’t pretend like you don’t know what I’m talking about, you’re really just a tease aren’t you, _baby boy._ ”

\-------------

“The sound of you calling for my name

I want to hear it, your voice

I didn't know how much I'll miss you

Please come back

Please give me one more chance”

\- Park Jinyoung, You Calling My Name.

* * *

**_Epilogue_ **

****

_A.K.A an answer to the burning question posed by a certain baby boy:_

_“Where did you fucking run off to for three years without saying anything, you asshole!”_

\-------------

“Sir, someone is here to see you.”

A crow squawks at the man reading in a large, red felt-lined armchair at the corner of the large library. The high ceiling room was stacked with shelves along every inch of the walls, filled from top to bottom with archaic manuscripts and books of every kind, from almost every realm. The books were virtually untouched, with a thick blanket of dust layering the entire place. Dust blanketed everything, except for a noticeably out of place music stand stacked with music sheets and a large polished grand piano that graced the center of the room.

“Come in.”, the man calls out, though, whether he was really a man was questionable.

The not-man looks up amused, taking off his large reading glasses that were a little too large for his face.

“Merlin, this is a surprise, I didn’t think you’d come back here willingly.”

“Please, Moloch release me. I need to leave this place.”, Jinyoung whined, in what almost seems like a desperation, the soles of his leather sandals squeaking against the black and white marbled tiles as he saunters into the room.

Moloch raises a brow at the unexpected sight, at his servant dressed in cheap linen clothes reeking of humans. He snickered.

_How pathetic._

“If you leave you’ll lose your immortality. Have you forgotten that you’re just a mere human mortal with pathetic needs because of your mother’s weakness?”

“I told you not to fucking talk about my mother.”, Jinyoung seethes, eyes briefly flickering into a glossy sheen of black. Moloch merely laughs at the snarling mutt growling at him.

“Haha, well you’re only this powerful because of the gifts I bestowed you, Merlin. Do you really want to give all this up? Assuming that I even indulge this ridiculous notion of releasing you, of course…”, Moloch hummed as he looked away, as if unimpressed with the sight in front of him.

“Fuck that shit. I don’t need it. I don’t need all this stupid bullshit. You all can keep your stupid sandcastles and prance around like a bunch of sea monkeys. But I’m done with this joint.”, Jinyoung sneers at the man who laughs heartily in response. A laughter that would drive any normal human insane. A spine-chilling laughter that would bring most demons to their knees.

“What a shame…I’ve always had a soft spot for you, you know, other demons complain that I treat you like a son.”

“Yeah you locked me up as a kid and tortured me in that stupid prison cell till I turned 26. Of course, setting me free only when you realized I’m smarter and more useful than most idiots here.” Jinyoung spitted back, folding his arms impatiently.

He scoffs at the seated man who laughed once more, growing annoyed with the incessant cackling he had been hearing for over two centuries.

“Fucking #1 best dad in the sea you are Moloch.”, he muttered sardonically.

“Hahahah, I love that about you. Always such a wise ass. Even when you might as well be begging on your knees.”

Moloch hums, finally turning back to face his slave.

“So, what makes you think I will release you, Merlin? Go on _, delight me_ with your fantasies.”

“Because I have something even better to offer you than being your mere errand boy Moloch. Something your dumbass demon nature so desperately craves even if you try to hide it.“, Jinyoung turns to face the demon, eyes glinting slyly.

“Hahaha and what makes you so sure about that?”, Moloch puts down his thick leather bound book with an old tattered music magazine from the human world slotted neatly in it.

“I’m not a stupid kid anymore, I know you really want something don’t you? Something that your ego will never let you admit. Something that needs my expertise. I’ve seen it before Moloch.”

He narrowed his gaze into Moloch’s nefarious eyes, furrowing his brows as if he was struggling before breaking out into a smug smile, gaze unflinching as Moloch lets out a startled gasp.

_Hi Moloch, who knew you loved Elliot Yamin so much?_

_What! How did you-_

Moloch’s eyes almost widened for a moment before he immediately recomposed himself, smirking at his slave in what almost seemed like a sick, twisted pride in the unexpected abilities of the other.

_This idiot has grown stronger than I thought, a mere half-incubus invading the thoughts of an archdemon…_

“Haha its a pity that you’re giving up all this, you have so much potential Merlin.”, Moloch lamented, his tone strangely sincere.

“I know that fucking well, stop stalling and tell me what you want you evil piece of shit.”, Jinyoung rolled his eyes, utterly disinterested in Moloch’s intentions to lure him back.

Moloch chuckles, then relents with another nefarious gaze in his eyes.

“Initiate a coup d’état against Beleth, once you succeed with this campaign and hand me the reins over this realm, I’ll release you then. You still owe me for Venus after going soft on that congress woman too anyway.”

“Sigh, you and your fucking campaigns. Fine, I hate that idiot anyway. I’d do anything to wipe that smug grin off his face. Alright, give me some time then I’ll come back-”

“No. You’ll have to start immediately. You know how Beleth has ears lurking in every wall here.”, Moloch eyed the towering door, a shadow casted beneath slowly retreating.

“Fuck...no I can’t I have to-”

… _my baby boy…_

“Sorry Merlin, nothing comes for free. There’s nothing else I really need from you at the moment.” Jinyoung struggles to infiltrate the archdemon’s mind again but the other blocks him out easily this time, smirking at his cute attempt.

_Actually, I do have something else that needs his brains, but it’s too quick for this loser. Can’t really call me a demon if I don’t enjoy some sweet suffering from someone begging me pathetically like this._

“I don’t really have any other use for you so If you don’t want to its ok. we can just forget about it. You only have 800 years left on your contract after all.”, Moloch bats his eyelids innocently as he raised back up his book to ~~read his magazine,~~ to educate himself on the updated demonology list of the fire realm.

“NO! ok…ok yeah. I want out. right now.”, Jinyoung spluttered, earning a grin from the other who looked at the man clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“It might take a while though, knowing Beleth, he’ll put up quite the fight you know.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure this war won’t last more than a couple of years. I know his weaknesses better than anyone here anyway. Isn’t that why you need me?”, Jinyoung turned around to leave, in order to prepare for the long, boring as fuck campaign that laid ahead of him.

“Haha that’s true. But Merlin…”, Moloch called out.

“What now you old coot!”, Jinyoung groaned as he snapped his head back.

“If you do this you know you’ll lose all your powers right? You’ll be just as good as a pathetic human. And you won’t ever be able to come back.”

“I’d rather live as a pathetic human for a goddamn minute fucking my baby boy’s sweet ass than spend another century rotting away in this miserable shithole…”, Jinyoung muttered, pouting at the thought of the man he’d left behind waiting for him, regretting that he hadn't woke the other up.

But the man's face was so beautiful. So serene. He was afraid. That he'd lose his resolve. That he'd be drawn in again. To his touch, his gentle affections, _his warmth._ That he wouldn't ever want to leave the man's side. For even just a mere second.

_Jesus this guy is whipped._

Moloch shakes his head disapprovingly before returning back to his light reading.

_Whatever, better him gone so that no one here ever finds out about my love for Elliot Yamin._

“Alright you’ve got yourself a deal, Merlin.”, he replied airily.

_"Jinyoung-ah..."_

_"Hahaha...Jinyoung-ie...stopp, it tickles..."_

_"ahhhh...hnn...J-Jinyoung...more..."_

_“Merlin huh…I think Jinyoung suits you better though.”_

_"Hahaha, I think so too."_

“Jinyoung.”, the man turns back to face the archdemon, his voice resolute.

“What?”, Moloch looked up, blinking back at the other, glassy eyes masking his startle.

“My fucking name, dipshit. It’s Jinyoung.”

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact, Moloch is basically some ancient Canaanite god. Nowadays people associate the name with one who demands huge sacrifices, with a preference for child sacrifices. Because of course these SOBs are fkd up as fk. What can I say, Jy will do anything for his baby boy.
> 
> As always, thanks for all the support that was shown for this fic, for the kudos, the comments. Love you guys. And tysm for reading this silly lil cheesy crack fic hhaha.


End file.
